should i love him or not?
by h4rmony
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a famous star but at school is the biggest nerd to hide who she is. What happens when the school's hottest guy finds out who she is? My first story!
1. Chapter 1

**H4rmony: My first story and it is an amuto so go easy on me!=3**

**Ikuto: Yay more amuto! Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha amu! (Smirks)**

**Amu: Noooooo! My life is now officially over! (Faints)**

**H4rmony: (takes out a marker and starts drawing on amu's face) **

**Amu: (Wakes up)**

**Ikuto: Amu, go to the washroom and look in the mirror**

**Amu: Why?**

**Utau: Just go!**

**Amu: (goes to washroom and runs out screaming)**

**H4rmony and Ikuto: (High fives)**

**Amu: (angry) who did this?**

**Everyone: (points at H4rmony)**

**Amu: (takes out bazooka and starts chasing H4rmony) Your dead!**

**H4rmony: You can never catch me! (Starts running)**

**Utau: H4rmony does not own anything except for the plot and some characters!**

**H4rmony: Enjoy (Stopped because amu gave up)**

**Ages:**

**15 years old, 9th grade~**

**Yaya**

**Kairi**

**Lulu**

**16 years old, 10th grade~**

**Saaya**

**Amu**

**Utau**

**Kukai**

**Rima**

**Nagihiko**

**Sakura**

**Tadase**

**17 years old, 11****th**** grade**

**Ikuto**

**Yoru**

**Chapter 1**

**Amu POV**

"Amu you are on in 5, 4,3,2,1 GO!" called out my manager, Yukari. (H4rmony: is that how you spell it? if not tell me!) I walked on the stage and my fans screamed. I am the famous singer Amu Hinamori. **  
**

"Hi everyone" I said greeting the crowd." How are you guys?" I heard millions of them scream I LOVE YOU or YOU ROCK. The music started to play. "I will sing Just be friends so ENJOY!" I heard a lot of screams and began to sing:

**Just be friends By: Megurine Luka (Play for better results) **

___**Just be friends All we got to do Just be friends**_**  
**___**It's time to say goodbye Just be friends**_**  
**___**All we gotta do Just be friends**_**  
**___**Just be friends**_**  
**___**Just be friends…**_

___**Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni**_**  
**___**Wareta gurasu Kaki atsumeru youna**_**  
**___**Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku**_**  
**___**Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana**_

___**Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa**_**  
**___**Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO**_**  
**___**Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi**_**  
**___**Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana**_

___**Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de**_**  
**___**Agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro Iro aseta kimi no**_**  
**___**Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita**_

___**Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou**_**  
**___**Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no**_**  
**___**Sono saki wa nani hitotsu**_**  
**___**Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen**_

___**Anten tansen Hakanaku chiji ni**_**  
**___**Shosen konna mono sa Tsubuyaita**_**  
**___**Kareta hoho ni tsutau Dare ka no namida**_

___**All we got to do Just be friends**_**  
**___**It's time to say goodbye Just be friends**_**  
**___**All we got to do Just be friends**_**  
**___**Just be friends Just be friends…**_

___**Kizuitanda Kinou no naidan yoru ni**_**  
**___**Ochita kaben Hiroi ageta toshite**_**  
**___**Mata saki modoru koto wa nai Sou te no hira no ue no chisai sana shi**_**  
**___**Bokura no jikan wa Tomatta mama**_

___**Omoi dasu yo Hajimete atta kisetsu wo**_**  
**___**Kimi no yasashiku Hohoemu kao wo**_**  
**___**Ima wo kako ni oshiyatte Futari kizutsuku Kagiri kizutsuita**_**  
**___**Bokura no kokoro wa Toge darake da**_

___**Omokuru shiku tsuzuku Kono kankei de**_**  
**___**Kanashii hodo Kawaranai kokoro**_**  
**___**Aishiteru no ni Hanare gatai no ni**_**  
**___**Boku ga iwanakya**_

___**Kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga Bouzen shouzen**_**  
**___**Shikai mo kemuru Kakugo shiteta hazu no**_**  
**___**Sono itami Soredemo tsurakareru kono karada**_**  
**___**Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna Hokorobi hodoke**_

___**Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito**_**  
**___**Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide**_**  
**___**Aruki dasunda**_

___**Ichido dake, Ichido dake**_**  
**___**Negai ga kanau no naraba Nando demo**_**  
**___**Umare kawatte Ano hi no kimi ni**_**  
**___**Ai ni iku yo**_

___**Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou**_**  
**___**Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusuri no**_**  
**___**Sono saki wa nani hitotsu**_**  
**___**Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna**_

___**Hokorobi hodoke Nichijou ni kieteku**_**  
**___**Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da**_**  
**___**Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda**_**  
**___**Kore de oshimai sa**_

___**Just be friends All we got to do Just be friends**_**  
**___**It's time to say goodbye Just be friends**_**  
**___**All we got to do Just be friends**_**  
**___**Just be friends**_**  
**___**Just be friends…**_

_"__Thank you for coming here tonight and supporting me, I love you guys and have a good night." I said and walked off the stage. I went to my change room and looked at my phone; I got one missed call from Rima and another one from Utau and decided to call them later. I hurried up to change and drove back home in my sports car._

___**Next day~ (still amu pov)**_

_"__Beep Beep be-crash" I slowly got up and sighed that was the third alarm clock I broke this week. Today is the first day of 10____th____ grade and I am going to a new school called"Seiyo middle school". I got dressed in a pair of baggy pants and black hoodie that was two sizes too big for me and a pair of nerdy glasses with thick rims and covered my face with the hood. Curious why I am wearing this when I could go and wear a golden dress? Well, this is my undercover look so nobody could find out who I am and start fainting. I've been wearing this since I became a star which was 6____th____ grade. _

___When I walked in the school, everyone started laughing at me and throwing things I was used to it and it doesn't hurt at all. I am in black belt judo and black belt karate so it was nothing for me. (H4rmony: pretty amazing for a girl ehh?) _

___**IKUTO POV**_

___Can you believe that summer is over already? But, it is still okay I have girl fanning over me and it is pretty fun seeing them faint with just a wink. I am the hottest guy in the school after all._

_"__Yo Ikuto!" my best friend Kukai called out. _

_"__Sup dude" I said coolly as he walked towards me. _

_"__Dude, where were you last night? We were all waiting for you." he asked. _

___**NORMAL POV**_

___The word "we" refers to the HRB which stands for "Hottest and Richest boys in the School". In the group there is: Tadase the prince of the school, Kairi the smartest of the school, Nagihiko the dancer of the school, Kukai the sportsman who is the in soccer and funniest of the school, and finally Ikuto, the hottest of the school._

___**IKUTO POV**_

_"__Well I kind of got trapped by Utau and was locked at home." I said keeping my cool. _

_"__Again! Dude she is spazzing out too much! Oh yeah I heard we have a new student that is a girl."" said Kukai._

_"__That means I have a new target. Anyways every girl is in the school in love with me even the nerds so it will be pretty easy." I smirked. _

_"__Yeah whatev- "RRIIINNNNGGGG!" _

_"__See you after class dude."I said as I walked down the hall._

___**NORMAL POV**_

___Everyone in the school knows that Ikuto is a major playboy even the teachers, but they can't do anything about it because his father is the boss of "Easter" the biggest company in Japan and with a snap of his fingers he could easily take away your job and all your family's money._

___**IKUTO POV**_

___As I walked down the hallway, I saw a lot of girls making kissy faces at me. "IKUUTTTO DEAR!" Just by hearing that voice it makes I want to puke because it was the president of my fan clubs voice Yamabuki Saaya and I despised her a lot. So I quickly run to class and sat down and girls started to crowd around me and I was getting a bit annoyed. _

___Just then Nakaidou Sensei walked in. Just in time I thought to myself. We all sat down when Sensei told us that we had a new student and told to come in. When she came in I was a little surprised because she wore baggy pants and a gigantic hoodie with the hood covering her head._

___**AMU POV**_

___I walked the class and everybody stared at me like I was a monster or something. I introduced myself by just telling them my name in disguise which was Naomi Kumi and was told to sit beside a guy named Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Tsukiyomi, I think I heard that name somewhere and remembered that he is a singer who is ranked below me and also the son of Aruto Tsukiyomi who is the boss of Easter. The company that is ranked below my parents' company Starlight Fall (H4rmaony: Weird name!) in the World ranks, but in Japan, Easter is ranked first. We don't have a company in Japan because my parents think Japan is too small for our company. It was okay because we have around 50 companies in the world. My parents are the famous Midori and Tsumugu. I kept in all this information because they will immediately know that I am Amu Hinamori and I don't want my cover blown. _

___That Tsukiyomi was annoying he was passing notes to me and looking at me seductively. Just doing those things I immediately know that he was a major playboy and at breaks he was surrounded by girls and he was hugging them it was just disgusting. As I walked down the hallway everyone was laughing at me and calling me "geek" until Tsukiyomi came._

___**IKUTO POV**_

_"__Hey everyone calm down she is new here be nice to her.", I said. "Are you okay?" I asked seductively. She just walked towards and I tried to her but, she was fast and got away quickly. I never had a girl act like this; usually they would have fallen in me in a few seconds. Is she playing hard to get or just doesn't like me because I will definitely make her fall in with me._

___**H4rmony: How was it?**_

___**Ikuto: It was boring amu ignored me! (hides in emo corner)**_

___**H4rmony&Amu: ~Sweatdrop~**_

___**Amu: Ikuto come out and I will give a hug.**_

___**Ikuto: (come out) Huggie!**_

___**Amu: (Brings out a doll) Hugs!**_

___**Ikuto: That is not fair! (Hides in emo corner again) **_

___**H4rmony: Ikuto want a fish stick?**_

___**Ikuto: (Jumps out and eats the fish stick. Kisses H4rmony on the cheek)**_

___**H4rmony: (Faints)**_

___**Amu: Ikuto what did you do to her?**_

___**Ikuto: Nothing just this (kisses amu on the cheek)**_

___**Amu: (Faints)**_

___**Ikuto: Mua ha ha ha ha! (Suddenly fell asleep)**_

___**Ran,Miki,Su&Dia: R&R so H4rmony,Amu, and Ikuto can wake up.=3**_

___**ugsHHHHlv,b lagm**_


	2. Chapter 2

H4rmony: Hi everyone sorry for the wait!

Ikuto: Where were you me and amu was waiting for you?

Amu: No I wasn't, stop making up lies baka neko!

Ikuto: (smirks and hugs amu) Ahhh my little strawberry is mad me!

Amu: (blushes)

H4rmony: Shut up Ikuto.

Ikuto: Make me

H4rmony: (Takes out tape and rope and ties up Ikuto with tape over his mouth) Mua ha ha ha ha ha!

Ikuto: mmmmmm (translation: Let go of me)

H4rmony: Never (starts drinking milk in front of Ikuto.)

Ikuto: (Cat instincts pop out and start to glare daggers at H4rmony)

H4rmony: Mua ha ha ha ha ha!

Amu: Sigh- H4rmony doesn't own shugo chara but only the plot

H4rmony: This chapter dedicated to RosaLuna416 and Kittyjazzy for putting me in their story alert and favourite stories catergory. Thanks!

Ikuto: Mmmmmmmm mmmmmm (translation: H4rmony is evil)

H4rmony: (pulls out sword that is really pointy) What did you say?

Ikuto: (Shuts up)

Flashback to chapter 1:

___IKUTO POV_

_"__Hey everyone calm down she is new here be nice to her.", I said. "Are you okay?" I asked seductively. She just walked towards the door and I tried to stop her but, she was too fast and got away quickly. I never had a girl act like this; usually they would have fallen in me in a few seconds. Is she playing hard to get or just doesn't like me because I will definitely make her fall in with me._

___Chapter 2_

___AMU POV_

___Finally, school is finished and I don't have to see that idiot Tsukiyomi for the rest of the day. He was in all my classes and it felt like that he was staring at me the whole time. It was freaky. My manager called me to go to the studio for some duet with some guy that I don't know. I walked away from school until nobody saw me and called for my driver and a while later my driver came. While on the road I changed into a pink and black tank top with a black belt in the middle, a black ruffle skirt, high hell black boots, and a black hat. (Pic on profile) When we arrived, I went to my manager's office and their stood Yukari talking to a guy with dark blue hair and I figured out that he was Tsukiyomi. Damn I shouldn't have said that I won't see him for the rest of the day. My manager introduced him to me and told me that I will be doing a duet with him. Kami-sama why do hate me so much? I just smiled as an answer._

___IKUTO POV_

___That pinkette, no I mean Hinamori Amu kinda reminds me of that girl what was her name again? Oh yeah Naomi Kumi, she had the same look that Naomi had when I pissed her off. But she can't be Amu. They are so different. Anyways Amu was hot, I was started staring at her when she walked in and I barely stare at girls only if they are frickin hot and she is one of them. _

___AMU POV _

___I felt like dying there on my spot a duet with HIM? I felt him staring at me and I noticed that his eyes were a sexy blue colour uhh what am I saying. Something was wrong with me, he was a playboy, a guy who dumps girls like there is no tomorrow. Our manager also told us we have to film a movie together. When she handed me the script I almost fainted, we have to kiss like a lot of times and it is just torture!_

___IKUTO POV _

___A movie together eh, when she handed me the script I smirked we had to kiss like 17 times. I looked over to Amu and it looked like she was going to die. Her manager also told us that it will be starting tomorrow and we will be missing a month of school and she told us that we have to tell our principles by right now and that we will have to pack our bags because the movie will be in Tokyo. I walked to my _Lamborghini___ and saw a girl wearing a hoodie and I noticed that it was Naomi, but why is she here?_

___AMU POV_

___After the meeting with Yukari and Ikuto I went to the washroom and changed into my nerdy clothes and walked out I waited on the behind and made sure nobody saw me and went outside. I ran to the sidewalk and waited for my Limo when I heard someone call Naomi. I turned around and saw Tsukiyomi running to me I quickly ran away and called my driver to not come anymore._

___IKUTO POV_

___I called out for her and saw her running away. I saw her use her phone and said something about not picking her up anymore. I decided to stop and talk to her when I get back from Tokyo. But why would she be here and where was Amu I never saw her leave? Could Amu be Naomi?_

___**H4rmony: Sorry this is a really short chapter I will try my best do another one this week. **_

___**Amu: Why do I have to kiss him like 17 times and everything else?**_

___**Ikuto: (still trapped by rope and tape) Mmmmmmm mmmm (Saaavvve Meeeee)**_

___**H4rmony: Nope**_

___**Ikuto: (Crys)**_

___**H4rmony: Mua ha ha ha ha ha**_

___**Amu: R&R so Ikuto can be free! **_

___**H4rmony: Mua ha ha ha ha ha**_


	3. Chapter 3

H4rmony: Hey everyone sry for the late update I was busy with summer school which is stupid!

Ikuto: Stop making up excuses stupid woman.

H4rmony: Excuse what did you just say?

Amu: Ikuto say you are sorry.

Ikuto: I said stop making up excuses you stupid woman!

Amu: Too late.

H4rmony: (Brings out a ball of yarn and throws it on the ground beside a trap)

Ikuto: (grabs yarn and falls in 1000 meter deep hole and can't jump out)

Minna: …..

H4rmony: fu fu fu fu fu!

Amu: H4rmony does not own Shugo chara!

H4rmony: Thanks everyone who reviewed and added me to your favourites!

Ikuto: Help!

Flashback from chapter 2~

IKUTO POV

___I called out for her and saw her running away. I saw her use her phone and said something about not picking her up anymore. I decided to stop and talk to her when I get back from Tokyo. But why would she be here and where was Amu I never saw her leave? Could Amu be Naomi?_

___Chapter 3_

___AMU POV_

___I ran away as quickly as possible to the nearest corner and looked behind me and nothing was there. Thank god he is not behind me anymore. I called my driver and went back home._

___Next day (still Amu POV)_

_"__Ring ring" I shot up and immediately answered my phone, _

_"__Hello?" "Pack your bags and come out we will be there in 30 minutes." said my manager and hanged up. _

___I quickly got up and got dressed in a blue Juicy Couture sweat suit (on profile), brushed my teeth, and packed my bags and head out the door. _

___A few minutes later a limo was parked in front of my mansion. Out came my bodyguards and took my suitcases for me and I walked in the car, there seated Tsukiyomi. I went to my seat and sat down; it was going to be a long trip to Tokyo we have to be on the limo for 1 hour and 3 hours on the jet. It was going to be torture so I tried to sleep._

___IKUTO POV_

___I heard the sound of the door opening and saw Amu coming in and sat on the other side of me. I quickly pretended to be asleep and waited for a while and opened one of my eyes and saw Amu asleep._

_Perfect, I quickly sat beside her and put my arms around hers waist and said "Yo strawberry are you asleep?" I asked smirking. She woke up with an annoyed face and saw me hugging her she was starting to blush then punched me in the arm and it pretty hurt. _

___AMU POV_

___I felt some big arms around my waist and quickly woke up and found out that it was Tsukiyomi I started to feel a blush coming, I tried to look away and I punched him hard. I saw pain come over his face and smirked, oh how I wanted to wipe that smirk off his ugly face. _

___I ignored and tried to go back to sleep but failed, his arms were around my body and arms so I can't punch him._

_I smiled nicely and asked "Please let go of me Tsukiyomi", he smirked and said "Not until you call me Ikuto". I felt like puking until the driver said that we were at the airport, just in time I thought and say that Ikuto was pouting and saw me looking at him and smirked, it looked like that he will get his revenge later on the jet. That will never happen so I have to stay as far away as possible. _

___We got out of the limo and walked to my private jet and stepped in. I quickly got in a single seat so that pervert can't sit beside me I saw him coming in so I got out my iPhone and texting my started to text my best friends Rima and Utau. Rima was an actress while Utau was a singer/actress. They told me that they were going to be in my new movie and also Utau's brother was going to be in it. Utau's brother I never meet him I wonder what he is like. (Guess who it is!) I felt hot air on my neck and quickly turned around to see the perverted neko smirking at me._

___IKUTO POV _

___I saw Amu on her phone and decided to surprise her so I quietly went behind and started to breathe hot air on her neck. She quickly turned around and looked at me, I looked into her eyes they were beautifully golden and they were all shiny. I never noticed them before and it was the first time I saw someone with golden orbs and I think that she will be the only one. _

___AMU POV_

___He was staring in my eyes and it was a bit freaky I noticed that his eyes were midnight blue and it was really pretty. Heck, what am I saying don't tell me I am falling for him but it is never going to happen. Then he sat behind me started to text people thank god he forget that I had to call him Ikuto. Then he wrapped his arm around me and said "call me Ikuto from now on or else I will hug you until you call me Ikuto" I felt like dying until I had to admit defeat because I don't want to hug every time I talk to him, so I called out "Ikuto please let go of me" I muttered. He smirked and walked away to another seat, finally some peace and quiet._

___H4rmony: Sorry it was short!_

___Ikuto: (after getting out the trap) I like it!_

___Amu: why is it always Amuto why not Tadamu?_

___Ikuto & Me: It is my/her story and it is my/her story!_

___Amu: (tries to runs away but got caught by Ikuto and walked upstairs to her room) Noooooooo! Help me!_

___H4rmony: Mua ha ha ha ha_

___Minna (Except Amu and Ikuto): R&R_


	4. Chapter 4

H4rmony: Hi everyone! Sry for the wait!

Ikuto: How much amuto in this chapter?

Amu: (Smacks Ikuto's head) don't just think about amuto you pervert neko!

Ikuto: Ow! That hurt you know!

Amu: =P

H4rmony: Both of you stop it rit now and do the disclaimer!

Amu & Ikuto: Fine! H4rmony does not own shugo Chara.

H4rmony: Thank you for everyone who reviewed, put me on favourites, and put on story or author alert.

Flashback from chapter 3~

___AMU POV_

___He was staring in my eyes and it was a bit freaky I noticed that his eyes were midnight blue and it was really pretty. Heck, what am I saying don't tell me I am falling for him but it is never going to happen. Then he sat behind me started to text people thank god he forget that I had to call him Ikuto. Then he wrapped his arm around me and said "call me Ikuto from now on or else I will hug you until you call me Ikuto" I felt like dying until I had to admit defeat because I don't want to hug every time I talk to him, so I called out "Ikuto please let go of me" I muttered. He smirked and walked away to another seat, finally some peace and quiet._

___Chapter 3_

___IKUTO POV_

___Finally she decided to call my first name; it took me a damn long time to persuade her. I looked up and saw her sleeping softly and smiled to myself she is just too cute. Whoa, what am I doing? First I don't smile only smirk and second I don't call girls cute! No it can't be, THE Tsukiyomi Ikuto in love with a girl? It can't be true I only play girls not mushy stuff like taking them on dates. Is this what you call love?_

___AMU POV_

___I heard the plane landing and I quickly woke and saw Ikuto sleeping soundly beside me. He looked like a big cat, I nudged him a few times to wake him up, and it didn't work, so I went to the washroom to get a bucket of ice water and poured it all over him! (H4rmony: Mua ha ha ha Ikuto) He woke up and his face was hilarious, I quickly took a picture to post on Facebook later it was priceless. _

___He lunged to grab and I tried to duck but failed now I am wet all over and the problem was that I was wearing a white shirt and now you can see my bra which was bad. _

___Ikuto smirked and hugged me then the door opened and my manager walked inside and saw Ikuto hugging me and my bra was showing, she smirked and said "Hey you two lovebirds stop hugging and quickly get ready and Amu change, we can see your bra!" I blushed scarlet red and saw Ikuto smirk. _

___IKUTO POV_

___That was hilarious but still I didn't like the part that I got wet. We got off the plane and went in a limo to go to the hotel. (Time skip) We arrived at the villa and settled down for a while we have a busy schedule tomorrow. It was getting boring so I walked behind Amu and decided to scare her I warped my hands around her waist and whispered "__Amu-Koi~"____ she turned around and blushed it was so adorable…. ugh why is this happening I keep on saying these icky words! We went to the big hall and got assigned to our rooms and best thing about was that I was in the same room as Amu. When we walked in the room there was a huge king sized bed my life is awesome. (They are sharing beds!) The problem was that I didn't see Amu. _

___H4rmony: Sorry it was really short!_

___Ikuto: I am sleeping with Amu (Hugs Amu)_

___H4rmony: Ikuto take it somewhere else!_

___Ikuto: Hai!_

___Amu: Nooooooooooooooo!_

___Minna: R&R_


	5. Chapter 5

H4mony: Hi everyone sry for the wait this chapter will be longer than the others and I promise!

Ikuto: yep it will be and if it isn't than I will do something about it!

Amu: Like?

Ikuto: Tell you later!

Amu: Fine and if you don't I will never talk to you again!

H4rmony: Ok you two I already said that it will be long and I never lie to people!

Ikuto: Sure you don't right Amu?

Amu: …

H4rmony: Fine! Only sometimes ok?

Ikuto: Really? (Sarcastically)

Amu: Break it up you two anyways H4rmony does not own Shugo Chara!

H4rmony: By the way thanks for everyone who reviewed, put on favourites and anything else and lastly I am a girl not a guy and will never be!

Everyone: Enjoy!

Flashback from chapter 4!

IKUTO POV

That was hilarious but still I didn't like the part that I got wet. We got off the plane and went in a limo to go to the hotel. (Time skip) We arrived at the villa and settled down for a while we have a busy schedule tomorrow. It was getting boring so I walked behind Amu and decided to scare her I warped my hands around her waist and whispered "Amu-Koi~" she turned around and blushed it was so adorable…. ugh why is this happening I keep on saying these icky words! We went to the big hall and got assigned to our rooms and best thing about was that I was in the same room as Amu. When we walked in the room there was a huge king sized bed my life is awesome. (They are sharing beds!) The problem was that I didn't see Amu.

Chapter 5!

Normal Pov

Amu changed into her undercover disguise which was her nerdy look from school and walked out the door. She is going to meet Utau and Rima at the café down the street hopes that Ikuto doesn't notice her gone well he might be making girls faint and kissing them.

She arrived at the café and saw Utau and Rima there waiting for her, she quickly smiled and walked over to them with a friendly smile.

They saw Amu coming over in the nerd outfit and immediately jumped up to hug her until she was out of breath, they quickly noticed and finally let go.

"OMG I can't wait to start the movie and also my brother is starring as your boyfriend and Amu you will die from his sexiness when you see him!" Utau said excitedly.

"What do you mean; I thought Ikuto Tsukiyomi was going to be him?" Amu asked hopefully that she doesn't have to kiss him 17 times!

"He is, my brother is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Did I not tell you?" Utau sarcastically answered.

"Utau I have been your friend for 4 years and you never told me before!" she answered furiously.

"Oops well you know now and anyway how did you know him?" asked Utau curiously.

"Well we go to the same school and my identity is unknown, I am known as Naomi Kumi the school's biggest geek or nerd nobody knows that my parents are THE Tsumugu and Miidori and that I am actually Amu Hinamori." she answered with no expression. Little does she know that someone heard it.

"So Amu you are Naomi eh" said Ikuto. Amu didn't turn around she froze at her seat knowing what would happen if she did, she quickly got up and ran out the door but got caught by Ikuto and carried her bridal style back to the hotel.

Ikuto Pov

I took her to the villa and went upstairs to our room and quickly pushed her to the bed, she tried to break free but failed from my strong grip.

"Please don't tell anyone about my secret, I am begging I need to keep a bit longer because o-f." I put my lips lightly on hers planting a kiss on her soft lips. She looked at me with wide eyes she started to blush really hard and shouted "Hey! You stole my first kiss!" I smirked 'she is so adorable I can stare at her all day'. I don't care that I am saying these words because I am in love with her.

Amu Pov

I blushed so hard after he kissed me my heart was thumping so fast. Am I in love with him, no it can't be he is a player, then why was my heart always beating so fast when I am near him?

Anyways I need forget about this it will ruin me.

I got up and saw Ikuto sleeping I walked toward him and patted his head _like a cat_ he opened his eyes and muttered "Don't touch my ears it is my weak spot."

"K" I replied.

"Anyways have you not notice that we are sharing a bed?" he said smirking. What? This can't be happening to me! Why is my life so horrible!

"Are you teasing me or telling the truth?" I said hoping that he was lying to me.

"If you don't believe me then ask Yukari." He said still smirking

"Fine but you have to sleep on that left side and you better not touch me!" I shouted.

"Chill girl I won't do anything this early" he said teasingly.

"Pervert neko" I said punching his chest with my fist.

"Ok Ok lets go to sleep now" he whispered and pulled me down on the bed and hugged me.

"Hey I thought that you said you won't touch me" I muttered.

"I am a man who does not always tell the truth." He said back.

And we slowly fell asleep.

H4rmony: Is that long enough?

Ikuto: Nope you should have said more of what happened when me and Amu fell asleep and I finally found out that Naomi is Amu!

Amu: Baka neko!

H4rmony: What ever

Utau: R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note

Hey everyone H4rmony here. Anyways I will be on vacation from Aug 8 to 15 so I won't be able to update Should I love him or not. The story is still on going so I am really sorry and I promise that I will write an extra long chapter when I come back from Alaska.

H4rmony~


	7. Chapter 7

H4rmony: Hey everyone I am back from Alaska!

Ikuto: Don't forget that you promised everyone for an extra long chapter rit everyone?

Everyone: Right!

H4rmony: Then let's start the EXTRA long chapter. Amu go!

Amu: H4rmony does not own shugo chara!

H4rmony: Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Flashback from chapter 5

Amu Pov

I blushed so hard after he kissed me my heart was thumping so fast. Am I in love with him, no it can't be he is a player, then why was my heart always beating so fast when I am near him?

Anyways I need forget about this it will ruin me.

I got up and saw Ikuto sleeping I walked toward him and patted his head _like a cat_ he opened his eyes and muttered "Don't touch my ears it is my weak spot."

"K" I replied.

"Anyways have you not notice that we are sharing a bed?" he said smirking. What? This can't be happening to me! Why is my life so horrible!

"Are you teasing me or telling the truth?" I said hoping that he was lying to me.

"If you don't believe me then ask Yukari." He said still smirking

"Fine but you have to sleep on that left side and you better not touch me!" I shouted.

"Chill girl I won't do anything this early" he said teasingly.

"Pervert neko" I said punching his chest with my fist.

"Ok Ok lets go to sleep now" he whispered and pulled me down on the bed and hugged me.

"Hey I thought that you said you won't touch me" I muttered.

"I am a man who does not always tell the truth." He said back.

And we slowly fell asleep.

Chapter 7

Amu POV

I felt something warm around my body so I opened my eyes and saw midnight blue and it turned out to be Ikuto. I tried to get out of the bed but failed because someone that is Mr. Perverted-neko-cosplay-jerk pulled me back on the bed and hugged me tighter.

"Ikuto let go of me!" I shouted trying to get out of his grasp.

"I...I l...Love you." he whispered. I gasped; Ikuto Tsukiyomi is in love with someone? I wonder who it is; it must be a pretty big crush for Ikuto to dream about I just need to find out who it is.

Normal POV

Ikuto's _Dream:_

"_Ikuto where are you?" said Amu towards the tree that Ikuto told her to meet him at. _

_She was wearing dark blue dress with a black belt around it and with her hair was tied up with a black X. (Dress on profile) Ikuto was on a branch of the cherry blossom tree and getting ready to surprise. When she was in the right place he jumped down._

"_Ahhhhh!" screamed Amu. _

"_Yo princess you look sexy." exclaimed Ikuto looking at her._

"_Pervert!" shouted Amu punching him in the chest._

"_Ok ok and god you can be pretty dangerous sometimes and close your eyes." said Ikuto._

"_Why should I you might do something to me." said Amu._

"_Gosh just trust me once anyway even if I did Utau would kill me and I am too sexy to die." he answered back smirking. _

"_Fine but if you do I will call assassins to hunt you down and also tell Utau AND Rima." she said sticking out her tongue while closing her eyes. _

"_Ok Gosh you can be annoying sometimes." he replied back well picking her up bridal style. He jumped on the tree and jumped to the place he put her down._

"_You can open your eyes now." he said softly. Amu slowly opened her eyes and gasped there a table with roses in the middle with two plates of food on the side, it was by the river and was right under the Sakura flowers it was a truly amazing sight._

"_Is this all for me?" she asked looking at Ikuto who was slightly blushing. _

"_Happy Birthday Amu." he said blushing a bit harder. Amu was so happy that she jumped on him and kissed him on the cheek. Ikuto was now blushing hard._

"_Thank you Ikuto this means a lot to me thanks." she said sitting down. Ikuto went behind Amu and took out something form his pocket and slowly put it around her neck. Amu felt something cold around her neck and looked down and saw a lock hanging around her neck. (Humpty lock) Ikuto slowly bent down and said _

"_Amu I love you." asked Ikuto."Ikuto I…I-_

_End dream…_

**IKUTO WAKE UP NOW!**

Ikuto heard a loud shout in his ear and quickly woke up "WHERE IS THE ROBBER I WILL HIT THE FRICKIN DAYLIGHTS OUT OF HIM!" Ikuto shouted getting up from his bed. "

HA HA HA HA IKUTO YOU ARE AN IDIOT. Anyways let go of me NOW." Amu said. Ikuto became embarrassed and quickly let go of her and went to change.

"Oh yeah Ikuto we have to go to the recording studio later to record our songs." said Amu before she to the bathroom to change.

Ikuto POV

Man that was a good dream until she interrupted it. Man she is so slow I am already done changing a long time ago. I am wearing a white shirt with a black jacket over and a pair of jeans with a black belt. (COP For now on every time you see COP in brackets it that the clothing is on my profile) Amu finally came out and she was wearing a black and white checker dress that stops about mid-thigh with a black belt with a grey hat with a pink ribbon on it. We walked outside and went to the garage and there was my black Lamborghini waiting for me. "Hey why is your car here?" Amu asked. "Oh I told Yukari to bring my car over" I answered back. "Gosh that is not fair I should have brought my silver one!" she said pouting. God she is so cute when she does that! "Just get in we will be late and you know happens when we are late." I said. She thought for a moment and jumped in the car we sped away in about 10 minutes we were at the recording room we quickly went upstairs and ran in the room without being late. We quickly got in the room and started to sing.

**(One Year Later By SNSD and SHINee play for better effect!)**

**Bold=Ikuto**

Normal=Both

_Italics=Amu_

_hanchameul ggumeul ggun geot gata  
handongan hemaego hemaeta  
machi yaksogirado handeut  
naekyejeoreul keoseulleo keu nacheoreom  
maju seoineun uri_

keu ddae uriga sseonaeryeogadeon areumdaweodeon iyagi  
keu ddae uriga gidohaesseodeon yeonwon hajadeon yaksokdeul  
hanashik ddeollda nauigaseumi  
keyondaji mothalgeol algie  
nesaenkage ggukgguk chamasseo  
neoui il nyeoneun ddo eoddaesseoni

**hanchameul ijeun chae saraji  
handongan kawaenchanh deut haesseo  
hajiman shigani heureumyeon ggaedara gago isseo  
neo obshineun an dwoedaneun geol  
**  
**keu ddae uriga aju jogeumman eoreunseuwodeoramyeon  
keu ddae uriga micheo molladeon jigeumeul aradeoramyeon  
ggeuchi obneun huhwoeman dwoe nwoeidaga igyeonael jashini obseoseo  
keu got majeo ggukgguk chamasseo  
keureohge il nyeoni heullawasseo  
**  
_hokshi neodo nae mam gateulgga  
_**dashi han beonman gihwoereul jugeni  
**ijen ara jeoldaero urineun heeojil su obseo  
saranghago ddo saranghaneun hansaram

uri johadeon cheoeum keu ddaero dashi toragasseumyeon hae  
_areumdawogo haengbokhaesseodeon sarangieodeon naldeulro_  
**gaseum apeun yaegideul heotdwoen datumdeul  
**_ijen modu damudeo dugo  
dashin ggeonaeji malgiro hae  
_kyejeori ddo heullo myeotnyeoni jinado  
oneul gadeun mamman dashin obge

"Hey that is not bad for the first try!" exclaimed Yukari. "Anyways it is your turn Ikuto." she said. I walked in the room and started to sing.

**(Wedding Dress By Tae Yang Play for better effect)**

**niga geuwa datugo**

**ttaeron geu ttaeme ulgo**

**himdeureo hal ttaemyeon nan huimangeul neukkigo**

**amudo moreuge mam a-a-apeugo**

**nijageun misomyeon tto damdamhaejigo**

I looked over to Amu with a shocked look on her face and then saw me staring at her and looked away.

**niga hoksina nae maeumeul alge doelkkabwa**

**arabeorimyeon uri meoreojige doelkkabwa**

**nan sumeul jug yeo**

**tto ipsureul kkaemureo**

**jebal geureul tteona naege ogil**

**Baby jebal geuui soneul japjima**

**Cuz you should be my Lady**

**oraen sigan gidaryeo on nal dorabwajwo**

**noraega ullimyeon ije neoneun**

**geuwa pyeongsaengeul hamkkehajyo**

**oneuri oji ankireul**

**geureoke na maeil bam gidohaenneunde**

**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**

**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**

**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**

**nae mameul mollajwotdeon**

**nega neomu miwoseo**

**gakkeumeun nega bulhaenghagil nan baraesseo**

**imi nae nunmureun da ma ma mareugo**

**beoreutcheoreom honja neoege malhago**

**maeil bam geureoke buranhaetdeongeol bomyeon nan**

**ireoke doelkkeoran geon aranneunjido molla**

**nan nuneul gama**

**kkeuchi eomneun kkumeul kkwo**

**jebal geureul tteona naege ogil**

**Baby jebal geuui soneul japjima**

**Cuz you should be my Lady**

**oraen sigan gidaryeo on nal dorabwajwo**

**noraega ullimyeon ije neoneun**

**geuwa pyeongsaengeul hamkkehajyo**

**oneuri oji ankireul**

**geureoke na maeil bam gidohaenneunde**

**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**

**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**

**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**

**budi geuwa haengbokhae**

**neoreul ijeul su itge**

**nae chorahaetdeon moseupdeureun da ijeojwo**

**birok handonganeun no oh**

**na jugeul mankeum himi deulgetjiman no oh**

**neomu oraen siganeul chakgak soge**

**hollo babocheoreom saratjyo**

**ajikdo nae geunyeoneun nal bogo**

**sae hayake utgo inneunde**

**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**

**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**

**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**

Amu POV

I was shocked Ikuto's singing is like wonderful I felt like melting. Then Yukari told me that it was my turn so I walked in the room and started to sing.

**(Lions! By Lights play for better effect!)**

_Give me a disaster,  
Give me emergency,  
Stand me at the head of the crusades without a remedy.  
Show me to the shipwreck,  
show me how your bones shake,  
And when I'm at the edge of sorrow's blade,  
show me how a heart breaks._

Be steady on your feet,  
No matter the trouble you meet

Lions make you brave,  
Giants give you faith,  
Death is a charade.  
You don't have to feel safe to feel unafraid.

Find me at the bottom,  
looking at the vultures.  
Standing in the heart of the disease,  
following the hard curves.  
I'm looking for the thunder,  
I'm looking for the blackness.  
I'm learning how to get up off my knees,  
and all it takes is practice.

Be ready on your feet,  
No matter what trouble you meet.

Lions make you brave,  
Giants give you faith,  
Death is a charade.  
You don't have to feel safe to feel unafraid.

I'm not the hunter,  
I'm not the marked.  
Just looking for wisdom in the dark

Lions make you brave,  
Giants give you faith,  
Death is a charade.  
You don't have to feel safe to feel unafraid. _[x2]___

You don't have to feel safe to feel unafraid.

I finally finished and looked over to Ikuto and saw his mouth hanging open I walked up to him and whispered "You better close or flies will fly in!" and walked away. We had another song to sing so we went in the recording room again and began to sing.

**(Airplanes By: B.O.B featuring Hayley Williams play for better effect) **

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, Wish right now _

**Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
'Cause after all the partyin'  
The smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time when you fade to the blackness  
And when you're starin' at that phone in yo' lap  
And hopin', but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand  
Soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance?  
So airplanes airplanes**

_****_**Sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way  
So don't close that gate  
If I don't make that  
Then I switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it  
**_**By the end of the night  
**_

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now  
_

**Yeah  
Yeah  
Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job  
Before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it**

**But now days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes out of airplanes  
Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tapes  
And back before I tried to cover up my slate  
But this is for Decatur  
What's up Bobby Ray?  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this shit  
So here I stand  
And then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes**

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now_

We finally finished after all the practice and all we need now was the music video and a tour around Asia and then we will more songs. We went back to the villa and went to our room I changed into a pair of comfortable short shorts and t-shirt. I walked downstairs and started to make my lunch. I found some pasta and cooked it and went upstairs to eat when I went in my room no I mean our room I found Ikuto taking a nap I sat down and found a text from Rima:

Hey Amu!

Me and Utau are going 2 the beach this weekend can you come and bring Ikuto with you.

Rima

I texted Rima back to say that I was going, but I don't know if Ikuto wanted to go. "I am not going." someone said behind me. "K I will tell Rima but stop reading my texts!" I replied. "Why? Is it because you are writing about me?" he said smirking. "You are thinking too high of yourself." I said smiling back. "Whatever." He muttered.

Ikuto POV

I think she believed me I am totally going! (who will not?) I have to see Amu in a bikini. I told Rima and Utau that I will lie to her and I wanted to surprise her. I can't wait till this weekend!

H4rmony: How was it? Long enough?

Ikuto: I gonna see Amu in a bikini!

H4rmony: That is in the Next Chapter!

Amu: Nooooo!

H4rmony: Calm down girl you need to take a chill pill.

Amu: I am not reading the next chapter!

Ikuto: As long as I get to see her in a bikini I don't care!

H4rmony: Whatever? Anyways thanks for all the reviews and also if you want to a character in the story tell me the name, what he/she looks like and age.

Ikuto: R&R everyone so I can see Amu in a bikini!

Amu: Noooooooo!


	8. Chapter 8

H4rmony: Hi everyone! Now the chapter that Ikuto has been pestering me for a long time!

Ikuto: The beach and where I get to see Amu in a bikini!

Utau: And H4rmony wants to thank RomanticaKH1 for wanting to be in the story and her name is Kara.

H4rmony: If you want to be in the story then I can still take 3 more so yeah.

Ikuto: Come on people let's start the story already.

Miki: H4rmony does not own Shugo Chara!

H4rmony: And I will add characters from Naruto too!

Chapter 7

Ikuto POV

I think she believed me I am totally going! (Who will not?) I have to see Amu in a bikini. I told Rima and Utau that I will lie to her and I wanted to surprise her. I can't wait till this weekend!

Chapter 8

Amu POV

It is finally the day that we are going to beach and best about it is that Ikuto won't be there! And I still need a get my swimsuit and stuff but Utau said that we will have a trip to the mall to get them and that means she will make me try on millions of that thing called bikini and it scares me just saying that word. Well we are going to be at my villa near the coast of Tokyo and the beach is my parents so no crazy fans will be around us I am packing right now and we will be going in a few minutes.

"AMU GET DOWN HERE WE ARE HERE!" and you know who that will be. I ran downstairs and saw Utau and Rima with a bag full of things and tossed it to me.

"Change into this." said Utau. When I went in the washroom I looked in the bag and saw a strawberry printed bikini top with white board shorts with pick strips on the sides. I knew that this would happen because if I go shopping for a swimsuit it would definitely be a one-piece and we basically know everything about each other! I looked in the bag again and saw a black and red stripped hoodie with a pair of Gucci sunglasses and finally a pair of pink and white flip flops. I quickly changed into them and ran downstairs and saw Utau and Rima by a limo, I went in and the limo sped away.

1 hour later~

We finally arrived at the beach and I walked in my villa it has been two years since I came here because usually I would be in Paris or somewhere with my parents. I walk to my room it was pink and black with white furniture and a king sized bed just the way I like it I jumped on the bed and felt something under the sheets I quickly lifted them up and saw Ikuto there with a smirk on his face.

"Yo strawberry!" he said casually.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE AT SCHOOL OR AT HOME LIKE A GOOD BOY?" I screamed.

"Chill my little strawberry school is on a two week break and Utau said that I should surprise you and I wouldn't miss seeing you in a bikini." he said.

"YOU-BAKA-PERVERT-COSPLAY-NEKO I WILL KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT!" I screamed on top of my lungs.

"My friend, save your beautiful voice for singing not for shouting at me ok?"He said calm as ever.

"Whatever like I care." I said muttering.

"Oh and also I might of invite the guys." he whispered softly and just enough for me to hear.

"By guys, do you mean by those guys from school right?" I asked him.

"Yeah... and my cousin Yoru and Sasuke." he said unsurely.

"YOU IDIOT THEY WILL FIND OUT ABOUT MY SECRET AND TELL EVERYONE YOU IDIOT!" I shouted at him.

"It is okay we won't tell anyone Naomi or should I say Amu Hinamori." said a new voice this time.

I turned around to see HRB behind me staring at me. (HRB is from chapter 1)

"Ikuto already told us everything so it is over already but trust us we won't tell anyone." said Kairi.

"Fine then that means we have to share rooms with my friends, sister and some of my cousins who live here then." I said walking out of the room.

"AMU YOU ARE HERE!",cried my cousins hugging me.

"Hey you guys haven't seen you in a while, Miki, Lulu, Yaya, Kara, and Sakura." I said trying to wiggle out of their grasp.

Miki has dark blue hair with light blue eyes. She is 16 years old and is likes to draw and design things and is from Japan and is the daughter of my mom's brother. She was wearing a long white shirt, black leggings and black flats. (COP and is the one on the left)

Was

Lulu has yellowish-green hair with blue eyes. She is 15 years old and likes to design jewellery. She is half French and half Japanese and is the daughter of my dad's brother who is Japanese and her mother is from France. She was wearing a blue dress. (COP)

Yaya has brown hair and brown eyes. She is 15 years old and likes to eat candy. She is Japanese and is the sister of Miki. She was wearing a white dress. (COP)

Kara has light brown hair and hazel eyes and is 15 years old and she loves to read things!(XD) She is twins with Yaya. She is wearing a green dress. (COP)

Sakura has pink bubblegum like mine and has bright emerald eyes and is 16 years old and wants to be a doctor. She is my sister and is wearing a red dress. (COP)

I was wearing black strapless dress that was made by my aunt who was a famous fashion designer. (COP)

"Oh and also here are the room teams are: Kukai&Me, Rima&Nagi, Kara, Sakura&Sauske, Miki&Yoru, Yaya&Kairi, Tadase&Lulu, and finally Amu&Ikuto." Said Utau with a smirk on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH THE PERVERT WHY NOT KARA?" I screamed furiously.

"Ouch that hurt." Said Ikuto with a pout on his face.

"Like I care." I said angrily.

"Because I said so." Said Utau.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE WOMAN WHY DO YOU MAKE THE DECISIONS!" I shouted.

"Oh really?" she said back with a really scaring aura around her.

"He he I will shut up now." I whispered getting scared.

"Ok then lets hit the beach!" she said happily.

She scares me with her sudden mood changes a lot.

I changed into my bikini and wore a hoodie over and walked out I saw the other girls in their bikinis but with a shirt over too and when we walked out the boys were lazily sitting on the chairs sleeping when I strong arms around me, I turned and was faced to faced to Ikuto.

"Let go of me now!" I shouted on his ear.

"No need to shout I am right here honey." He whispered seductively in my ears.

"Whatever." I said back.

"Amu, want to have a surf competition?" Utau called out.

"Okay" I called back.

"Wait I will join too!" Kukai called out.

The girls all took off their t-shirts and hoodie off and the boys all started to blush madly and Ikuto was blushing especially at me. We went to get our boards and started to ride a while later Utau was off and then it was me and Kukai a while later he lost his balance and fell off and then I won.

I started to get dizzy and the last thing I saw was black.

H4rmony: How was it? Good, Bad, So-so tell me.

Ikuto: I saw Amu in a bikini!

Amu: I am back.

H4mony: From?

Amu: Shopping and I saw a lot of cute guys there!

Ikuto: Who? Tell me all about them.

Amu: Why should you might personally go and hunt them!

Ikuto: No I won't. 'Damn she knew!'

H4rmony: Anyways R&R


	9. Chapter 9

H4mony: Hey everyone I am back! Sorry school has started so I have a lot of things to do.

Ikuto: More Amuto and no Tadamu!

Amu: Why can't we have any Tadamu?

H4mony: Ikuto call 911 now Amu is feeling really sick!

Ikuto: Already on it. –Sirens heard-

Amu: What! I am okay? –Being strapped on the trolley thingy-

Utau: Anyways Shugo Chara and Naruto does not belong to H4rmony

H4rmony: Thanks for the reviews everyone and also thanks for 4everhere for wanting to be in the story and her name is Kimiki Tokai!

Amu: FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT SICK!

Ikuto&H4rmony: Yeah right!

**BOLD= inner talking**

Last chapter:

"Amu, want to have a surf competition?" Utau called out.

"Okay" I called back.

"Wait I will join too!" Kukai called out.

The girls all took off their t-shirts and hoodie off and the boys all started to blush madly and Ikuto was blushing especially at me. We went to get our boards and started to ride a while later Utau was off and then it was me and Kukai a while later he lost his balance and fell off and then I won.

I started to get dizzy and the last thing I saw was black.

Chapter 9

Amu Pov

"AMU, AMU!" I heard someone call out. I got up but fell back down because of my head I was really dizzy.

"What happened?" I said weakly.

"You fainted because you weren't sleeping well these days. Thank god that Ikuto was beside you so he caught you just in time." Answered Utau with a worried look on her face.

"Where is Ikuto right now?" I asked trying to get up.

"He is downstairs right now; lie down let me get him for you." She answered back and walked out the door to get Ikuto.

'Ikuto caught me he has a sweet side too, heck what am I saying. SWEET? Something is wrong it might have just been an act.'

**Just admit that you like him already.**

Who are you?

**I am your inner and I know that you like him.**

No I don't I never will he is a player!

**Fine then he will marry some woman.**

Marriage? Are you serious he will have to be paralyzed by someone before that happens!

**I was not done. After he gets married with some woman they will have kids and live happily ever after when you are still SINGLE! **

Fine I like him alright but I am not telling him.

**That I don't care as long as you admit that you love him then inner out!**

So I am officially in love with him.

"Amu sorry I can't find Ikuto right now so later k?" called Utau.

"That is okay I will find him later." I replied back.

"Then have some rest I will be back later." She answered back and walked out the door. I lie back down and slowly fell asleep.

1 hour later~

I woke up feeling hungry so I got up walked to the kitchen. When I walked in, I saw Sasuke trying to make a conversation with Sakura and she was blushing like crazy. I opened the cupboard and took out a chocolate cookie and started to eat it. I walked to the front door and went outside to the beach. The sun was still high up in the sky and the waves weren't high up right now so I took off my sandals and let my feet feel the cold water it felt so refreshing. I was just about to walk further in the water when I heard a.

"Excuse me I am lost so can you please tell me where I am?" asked an unfamiliar voice. I turned around to see a girl with black hair and hazel eyes her skin was pale white and she had a black notebook in her hand. By that I can tell that she was really shy.

"Umm how did you get here this place is a private area which is fully guarded." I asked.

"I came from there." She said pointing to a forest nearby.

"Oh anyways are you lost?" I asked her.

"Yeah kind of I was supposed to be with my school touring around but I saw a butterfly and wandered off." She said with an innocent and cute look on her face. (Sorry it might be a really lame excuse but couldn't think of something else)

"Oh that is okay I am Amu Hinamori nice to meet you." I said with a nice voice.

"Do you mean THE FAMOUS AMU HINAMORI?" she said with a curious voice.

"Yeah" I replied back.

"Cool. I am Kimiki Tokai and I am 14 years old. I am really shy and I love to sing." She said with a small smile.

"You love to sing that is great." I answered with a bright smile.

"Thanks." She said with a happy look on her face.

"Hey Amu!" called out a really familiar voice I turned around and saw Utau and Kukai running to me.

"Hey Hinamori, who is that? She looks so cute." Said Kukai when he was right beside me.

"Hey little girl what is your name I am Kukai!" he said flashing a bright smile.

"What did you just call me?" Kimiki said with a bit of an evil aura around her.

"Little girl." Said Kukai with a stupid look on his face.

"No the one before that." She said again.

"You mean cute?" he said with a stupid smile on his face.

"YEAH! NEVER EVER CALL ME CUTE AGAIN! YOU BIG FAT PIG AND IF YOU DO YOUR LIFE WILL SOON MEET HELL!" she shouted at Kukai with an evil aura that can even beat Utau's as she whacked Kukai with her black book.

"Ok ok it is hurting me and also I am not FAT!" Kukai shouted with an angry look on his face. She finally stopped and said sorry to Kukai and calmed down. Scratch what I said earlier she is deadly not shy and could be another Utau.

"Anyways Kimiki want to come inside? It is getting dark and we can find your class tomorrow." I asked her.

"Will that be alright?" Kimiki replied.

"Yep and I can tell that Utau likes you already." I said looking at Utau who had an evil look on her face. We went back inside and I saw Sakura and Sasuke having a deep conversation and walked to my room when I walked inside I saw Ikuto but, having a make out session with another girl and noticed me he quickly let go of her.

"Amu it is not what you think!" he said.

"Sorry I got wrong room" I screamed out as I ran out of the door. I know I may be in love with him but he may not be in love with me so I have no chance for this relationship even if I did my heart will be torn to pieces and I do not want that to happen.

H4rmony: Gasp what is happening? Sorry it was short!

Ikuto: I don't like this chapter.

H4rmony: Whatever and anyways how is Amu doing?

Ikuto: Bad she still has a weird sickness that we cannot figure out.

Amu: FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT SICK!

H4rmony&Ikuto: Yes you are.

Utau: Anyways R&R.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE MUST READ!**

**Because school has started and I will be having homework every day SO I will try to update at least once every two weeks if not, there will be a reason why so thank for understanding! Enjoy!**

**H4RMONY ˆ.^''**


	10. Chapter 10

H4rmony: Hey everyone I am back!

Ikuto: 'snore'

Amu: What s wrong with him?

H4rmony: Let's just say I gave him a shot!

Rima: Hey I was about to do that next week!

H4rmony: So?

Rima: Whatever!

Amu: Anyways let's start the story H4rmony doesn't own Shugo Chara!

H4rmony: Thanks for all the reviews and other things!

Rima: 'Need a new plan oh I know! Push him in a lake and make him stay in there for an hour!'

Ikuto: 'Snore'

Last Chapter!

Amu POV

"Yep and I can tell that Utau likes you already." I said looking at Utau who had an evil look on her face. We went back inside and I saw Sakura and Sasuke having a deep conversation and walked to my room when I walked inside I saw Ikuto but, having a make out session with another girl and noticed me he quickly let go of her.

"Amu it is not what you think!" he said.

"Sorry I got wrong room" I screamed out as I ran out of the door. I know I may be in love with him but he may not be in love with me so I have no chance for this relationship even if I did my heart will be torn to pieces and I do not want that to happen.

Chapter 10

Ikuto Pov

Why is my life like this?

"Amu come back! It is not what you think!" I called out. God damn that slut! I will kill her!

Flashback

"Hey Ikuto-Koi~" called out a certain redhead I turned around and saw a slut walking towards me wearing clothes that can even embarrass a hooker.

"Why are you here? This is a no trespassing area but only allowed to a few people." I said standing up. She pushed me back down and sat on me lap her boobs up my face. I tried to push her away but she grip was firm. She started to trace my jaw line and her other hand on my chest.

"What's wrong? You are not yourself today." she said batting her eyelashes.

"No I am not, I am perfectly fine and also I am not interested in that anymore." I said calmly.

"What? You are lying to me really what is wrong, tell me honey?" she said pouting. I was getting disgusted when someone says no you said just stop but these girls will never.

"No is no I am not interested in this kind of stuff anymor-"she stopped me before finishing my sentence and put her lips on mine and grabbed hold of my head so can't move. Then I saw Amu at the doorway and I pushed the slut away and chased after Amu.

Flashback End

In the end I call the guards to kick her out. She was going to die and what was her name again? Angel, no wait Angela. Her death is coming. I lost Amu she went somewhere I don't know. I walked down the path and saw Utau and Rima with **REALLY **scary look on their faces and they both stormed up to me.

"YOU ASSHOLE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR POOR AMU WE SAW HER RUNNING OUT OF THE DOOR WITH A REALLY SAD FACE!" shouted the short blond and she can be really loud and scary when she wants to.

"NII-CHAN WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER DO YOU KNOW HOW FRAGILE AMU'S HEART IS?" Utau shouted with a dark look on her face.

"Utau, Rima it is okay, he doesn't know about what happened with me and Kenji so it is okay. I am not sad about him it is nothing so don't put it on mind." a familiar voice said. I turned around and saw Amu with a sad look on her face.

"Amu.." Rima said starting to get tears in her eyes.

"It is okay I don't care about what happened it is not like that I like Ikuto or anything. He has a life which is being a playboy and I am trying to find my dream guy before my parents chose it for me so it is okay." Amu whispered softly with a sad look on her face. After she said that sentence my heart felt like that it has just shattered in pieces. Do we really never have a chance to be together or is it this all a lie? Will she ever fall in love with me?

H4rmony: Sorry it was short so yeah sorry!

Ikuto: What did I miss?

Amu: A chapter.

Ikuto: WHAT? HOW COULD YOU? YOU NEVER WOKE ME UP!

Utau: Cause this would happen.

Amu: Anyways R&R


	11. Chapter 11

H4rmony: HEY EVERYONE I AM BACK!

Ikuto: Are you okay?

H4rmony: OF COURSE I AM OKAY!

Rima: She got a boyfriend.

H4rmony: THAT IS CUTE!

Amu & Utau: THAT IS SO FRICKIN HOT!

H4rmony: He is mine and mine only and I don't share.

Amu & Utau: Awwwwwww!

H4rmony: Anyways thanks for the reviews everyone and also I do not own Shugo Chara!

Last Chapter~

"Amu.." Rima said starting to get tears in her eyes.

"It is okay I don't care about what happened it is not like that I like Ikuto or anything. He has a life which is being a playboy and I am trying to find my dream guy before my parents chose it for me so it is okay." Amu whispered softly with a sad look on her face. After she said that sentence my heart felt like that it has just shattered in pieces. Do we really never have a chance to be together or is it this all a lie? Will she ever fall in love with me?

Chapter 11~

Amu POV

After I talked I walked out the room, just saying Kenji's name my heart felt like it has shattered again I still that remember that day I saw him with that slut.

Flashback~

It was Christmas, the night I was going to spend with Kenji. Everything was perfect, the cake, and the present I looked at my watch and saw the time .Shoot, I was running late so I quickly called a taxi driver, that time I was still not a star yet. I arrived that my house today my parents were not home so it is just me and Kenji. I placed the cake in the refrigerator and put the present on the table and walked to the room where Kenji told he will be and when I walked I saw a girl outing her bra back on and Kenji who was wearing his boxers.

He turned around and saw me standing there "Amu it is not what you think!" he called out.

I walked up to him "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK AGAIN I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIE JUST TAKE YOU AND YOUR SLUT OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK!" I screamed my vision getting blurry with tears.

"Amu it is not what you think really." he said again.

"REALLY? THEN WHY DO I HEAR MOANS ALMOST EVERY TIME I COME NEAR THIS ROOM HUH? AND WHY DO I ALWAYS HEAR "OMG KENJI IS SUCH A GOOD KISSER!" HUH? I IGNORED IT THINKING THAT IT WAS MY IMAGINATION OR LIES BUT NOW I SEE IT IN FRONT OF ME AND IT IS NOT. GET OUT OF MY LIFE RIGHT NOW OR YOU COULD KISS YOU PLAYER TIMES GOODBYE AND DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!" I screamed again.

He slowly got up and walked over to me and said "I can't because I love you." he said with a smirk on his face trying to make an effect.

I slapped him hard on the cheek; he was on the floor holding his burning right cheek.

"You really are an idiot your little games don't work on me anymore so try them on someone else who it will and also we are over. From now on we don't know each other and we strangers." I said as I called someone to take him and his whore out the door with their belongings.

End flashback~

And that was how Kenji and I were finished and it is something my heart can't forget. Well love is like a number of keys each one opens a different door but you don't know which key opens which lock and I am trying to find my key to unlock me. I heard someone running behind but I ignored but felt a strong pair of arms hugging me I turned and saw that beautiful pair of sapphire eyes that I only know one person who has them: Ikuto.

Ikuto POV

I saw walk away I went to stop her but first I have to ask who Kenji is. I asked Rima and she glared at me and Utau was gone. "

Kenji is Amu's ex-boyfriend who cheated on her." called out an unfamiliar voice I turned around to see Lulu and Yaya looking at me with big and sad eyes. They explained everything to me and that I was similar to Kenji. I felt guilty of what I done so I ran to find amu and saw her walking to the cherry blossom tree o I ran to her and hugged her.

"Amu it isn't what you think that slut forced me to." I whispered in her ear.

"It is okay Ikuto this is similar to how Kenji and I broke up so it is okay." she said quietly.

"No it isn't he was playing you and I actually **love you**." I said making her face me.

"Really stop lying to me it is okay I forgive don't make it that you are guilty because you are actually not." she said pushing me away.

"Amu I am not lying I actually love you I am not the person I was before." I said hugging her again.

"Then prove it to me." she said with teary eyes. After she said that I kissed her it wasn't rough it was a passionate one "This kiss means I want to know you better." I kissed her again "This kiss means that I am not lying. I kissed her a third time. "This kiss means that I love you." I kissed her one more time but longer this time. "This kiss means I want to be with you forever." I kissed her one more time but to my surprise she kissed back we then let go of each other.

"That kiss means that I also love you and want to be with you forever." she said with a small on her face.

"So you finally moved on eh?" an unfamiliar voice said. Amu turned around and glared

"Kenji"

H4rmony: Done! How was it let me know!

Amu: Anyways R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Ikuto: Ready everyone?

Amu: Yeap!

Utau: Let's do this.

Ikuto: On 3.

H4rmony: Hi everyone! (Silence)

H4rmony: Where is everybody?

Ikuto: 1, 2, 3!

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

H4rmony: Holy shit!

Amu: Happy b-day H4rmony!

Ikuto: See I remembered your birthday. Ha.

H4rmony: Let's see, you are 4 days late it is on the 29th of October so ha!

Everyone: WHAT!

H4rmony: Whatever Mr Disclaimer do you thing.

Mr. Disclaimer: H4rmony does not own Shugo Chara!

Last chapter~

Ikuto POV

I saw her walk away I went to stop her but first I have to ask who Kenji is. I asked Rima and she glared at me and Utau was gone finding Amu. "

"Kenji is Amu's ex-boyfriend who cheated on her." called out an unfamiliar voice I turned around to see Lulu and Yaya looking at me with big and sad eyes. They explained everything to me and that I was similar to Kenji. I felt guilty of what I done so I ran to find Amu and saw her walking to the cherry blossom tree so I ran to her and hugged her.

"Amu it isn't what you think that slut forced me to." I whispered in her ear.

"It is okay Ikuto this is similar to how Kenji and I broke up so it is okay." she said quietly.

"No it isn't he was playing you and I actually **love you**." I said making her turn around to face me.

"Really stop lying to me it is okay I forgive don't make it that you are guilty because you are actually not." she said pushing me away.

"Amu I am not lying I actually love you I am not the person I was before." I said hugging her again.

"Then prove it to me." she said with teary eyes. After she said that I kissed her it wasn't rough it was a passionate one "This kiss means I want to know you better." I kissed her again "This kiss means that I am not lying. I kissed her a third time. "This kiss means that I love you." I kissed her one more time but longer this time. "This kiss means I want to be with you forever." I kissed her one more time but to my surprise she kissed back we then let go of each other.

"That kiss means that I also love you and want to be with you forever." she said with a small on her face.

"So you finally moved on eh?" an unfamiliar voice said. Amu turned around and glared

"Kenji"

Chapter 12~

AUTHOUR POV

"Kenji, why are you here, shouldn't you be making girls cry." Amu said with hatred.

"What? Am I not allowed to visit my girlfriend?" he replied with a smirk.

"Let's' see, the last time I checked it was **Ex**-girlfriend." Amu said back to him with a glare.

"Come on don't be so mean Amu-koi." he said his smirk getting wider.

"Hey you, you better shut up before I wipe that smirk off your ugly little face." said Ikuto pushing Amu behind him not feeling like watching them fight anymore.

"My, my what do we have here, Ikuto Tsukiyomi with Amu Hinamori both famous singers together, wow this is rich, what will happen when I tell the reporters all about this, oh yeah I will become rich." said Kenji with a smirk.

"Go ahead like I care do whatever you want." Amu said.

"Sure then how about your parents?" said Kenji with a wide grin on his face.

"No you can't!" shouted Amu.

"Won't they be so happy to know?" Kenji said again.

"I wil-"

"That's it shut up!" shouted Ikuto as he punched Kenji to the ground.

"By the way did you ever tell Ikuto about it?" Kenji said getting up and wiped his grazed chin.

"About what?" Ikuto said.

"About-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Amu cutting Kenji off.

"About what? Tell me!" shouted Ikuto.

"That he is my fiancée." said a sobbing Amu.

H4rmony: Sorry it is really short I will have an exam tomorrow and I will post the next chapter in two days so please look forward to it.

Amu: Review!

Ikuto: I can't believe I got it wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

H4rmony: _

Ikuto: $_$

H4rmony: =.=

Ikuto: ^.^

Utau: What are they doing?

Amu: Probably a face contest.

H4rmony: *.*

Ikuto: +.+

H4rmony: o.O"

Ikuto: ~.~

H4rmony: =3

Ikuto: +.+

H4rmony: Ha I win!

Ikuto: Noooooooo!

H4rmony: Anyways sorry for the late update hope you enjoy.

Amu: H4rmony does not own Shugo Chara!

Last Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AUTHOUR POV

"Kenji, why are you here, shouldn't you be making girls cry." Amu said with hatred.

"What? Am I not allowed to visit my girlfriend?" he replied with a smirk.

"Let's' see, the last time I checked it was **Ex**-girlfriend." Amu said back to him with a glare.

"Come on don't be so mean Amu-koi." he said his smirk getting wider.

"Hey you, you better shut up before I wipe that smirk off your ugly little face." said Ikuto pushing Amu behind him not feeling like watching them fight anymore.

"My, my what do we have here, Ikuto Tsukiyomi with Amu Hinamori both famous singers together, wow this is rich, what will happen when I tell the reporters all about this, oh yeah I will become rich." said Kenji with a smirk.

"Go ahead like I care do whatever you want." Amu said.

"Sure then how about your parents?" said Kenji with a wide grin on his face.

"No you can't!" shouted Amu.

"Won't they be so happy to know?" Kenji said again.

"I wil-"

"That's it shut up!" shouted Ikuto as he punched Kenji to the ground.

"By the way did you ever tell Ikuto about it?" Kenji said getting up and wiped his grazed chin.

"About what?" Ikuto said.

"About-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Amu cutting Kenji off.

"About what? Tell me!" shouted Ikuto.

"That he is my fiancée." said a sobbing Amu.

Chapter 13~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author POV

"What?" Ikuto said.

"You heard her, fiancée my wife." Kenji said with a smirk on his lips.

"SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE!" shouted Ikuto punching Kenji on the face. Kenji got off from the floor and wiped the blood off his face and got up and punched Ikuto in the stomach but Ikuto was too fast and punch Kenji in the gut that fell on the grass. Kenji started to get up and charged at Ikuto who also charged they were just about to hit each other until they saw a familiar pink in between them and figured out that it was Amu they immediately stopped and stared at her small figure.

"That is enough! I had enough of it." cried out Amu.

"Amu." Kenji said his face turning in a sad look.

"That's enough Kenji, we were so young when we said that and that time you were the old Kenji but now you changed. The new you never loved me and always played with my feelings and I don't think that you love me right now either, we can't be together, if we get together none of us will be happy and will always be in sorrow so it will be a waste." Amu said with a sorrow face.

"Fine I will leave but I will come back as the Kenji you once knew." and Kenji left.

AMU POV

"So you okay?" said Ikuto putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah" I said with a sad look.

"Don't worry I am not mad I trust you." Ikuto said putting his warm hands on my face.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"So you like me right?" Ikuto said with a smirk. I looked away blushing madly.

"What's your answer?" Ikuto asked again. I thought in my and a light bulb appeared!

"I am sorry but I don't love you so I must leave right now so bye." I said trying to keep me from laughing. Ikuto looked at me stupid it was the funniest look I have ever seen I took out my phone and quickly took a shot and Ikuto came back from lala land and chased me around.

"AMU HINAMORI YOU BETTER START RUNNING CAUSE WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU WILL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" I heard Ikuto shout. I started running as fast as I can and into the house and saw Sakura talking to Sasuke and Sakura was trying to tickle him and his face was hilarious but not like Ikuto. I heard some shouts and Ikuto running after me and I ran to the backyard and climbed up to the tree house and shut the door. I tried to lock the door but Ikuto came in and caught me, I am doomed!

"So where is that cell phone of yours?" he said breathing in and out.

"I don't know?" I said with a cute smirk.

"Nah I will find it later and I have to ask you yes or no." Ikuto said.

"To?" I said trying to acting stupid.

"Stop trying to act stupid Amu do you like me or not." Ikuto said pouting.

"I thought I answered?" I said again.

"So that was your answer?" Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Course!" I said again.

"Ok!" Ikuto said happily which was a bit scary and I swear I say a light bulb floating on top of his head with devil ears and he started to walk towards me and I started to walk a step back and every time he comes forward I will take a step back until I hit the wall.

"What are you trying to d- AH!" I screamed Ikuto was tickling me and I was laughing so much it was starting to hurt and then Ikuto finally stop.

"Now tell your REAL answer before I start tickling you again." Ikuto said with an evil grin.

"Fine! Yes I like you. I LOVE TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! There, happy?" I said shouting at him.

"Hahahahahaha?" Ikuto fell down laughing like an maniac and it was a rare scene.

"What is so funny?" I said angrily.

"I never- knew- that-you-would –say-that-out-loud." Ikuto said still laughing.

"Whatever I am going back." I said getting ready to get out.

"What don't go!" Ikuto said grabbing hold of me.

"What?" I said.

"You really love me?" he asked getting serious.

"Yes how many times do I have to say that I Love Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I said.

"I love you." Ikuto said putting his hand on my face and pulled me in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too." I said smiling.

H4rmony: Finally done the chapter.

Ikuto: Yah Kenji finally left!

Kenji: What do mean I left I am still here you idiot!

Ikuto: WHAT!

Amu walks in the room.

Kenji: Amu you are back. (hugs)

Ikuto: Amu is mine you fool get your own woman! (pull Amu over)

Kenji: Mine (Pull)

Ikuto: Mine (Pull)

Amu: Help me!

H4rmony: Sweat drop- Well R&R!

"

"


	14. Chapter 14

H4rmony: Hey everyone! Sorry I am late! From this chapter on I will be posting each of the couple chapters in this order: SasuSaku, KUtau, RimaHiko, KaiYa, TadaLu, and back to our favourite couple AMUTO!

Utau: Where is Amu and Ikuto?

H4rmony: They went on a date!

Kukai: Hey Utau we didn't go on one for a long time already.

Utau: Sure! Tomorrow directly at 10 I will wait for you at the Ramen Stand and be prepared to lose!

Kukai: Let's see about that!

Utau: Glare~

Kukai: Glare~

H4rmony: Well anyways I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!

Last Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok!" Ikuto said happily which was a bit scary and I swear I say a light bulb floating on top of his head with devil ears and he started to walk towards me and I started to walk a step back and every time he comes forward I will take a step back until I hit the wall.

"What are you trying to d- AH!" I screamed Ikuto was tickling me and I was laughing so much it was starting to hurt and then Ikuto finally stop.

"Now tell your REAL answer before I start tickling you again." Ikuto said with an evil grin.

"Fine! Yes I like you. I LOVE TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! There, happy?" I said shouting at him.

"Hahahahahaha?" Ikuto fell down laughing like a maniac and it was a rare scene and should be pure blackmail.

"What is so funny?" I said angrily.

"I never- knew- that-you-would –say-that-out-loud." Ikuto said still laughing.

"Whatever I am going back." I said getting ready to get out.

"What, don't go!" Ikuto said grabbing hold of me.

"What?" I said.

"You really love me?" he asked getting serious.

"Yes how many times do I have to say that I Love Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I said.

"I love you." Ikuto said putting his hand on my face and pulled me in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too." I said smiling.

Chapter 14

Couples Time! 1. SasuSaku

Sakura POV

I am in LOVE! Who? Most likely Sasuke Uchiha, he is so hot. It was like heaven when I first saw him he was like a fallen angel that lost its wings. Summer was ending and it was slowly coming to fall it has been a week already since my sister came with Ikuto. These days have been the best, laughing, playing, and crying and it was all with Sasuke who was always there for me.

"Sakura" shouted a familiar voice. I turned around and didn't see that my shoelace was untied and fell I was waiting for the impact of the floor but, instead I felt a broad and warm chest with a familiar scent under. I looked up and my eyes meet with navy-blue eyes with a familiar chicken-butt shaped hairstyle, I was staring for a while and was interrupted by a sexy and husky voice.

"Like what you see Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke said with a slight smirk on his face. I quickly got off of his chest and blushed like a tomato or what my cousin said was 'The cherry blossom exploded!'

"Shut up chicken-butt!" I yelled out still blushing.

"Hey! Don't diss the hairstyle pinky-koi!" Sasuke said smirking again.

"Whatever." I said with a sigh.

"Anyways what is it?" I said looking at Sasuke who was sitting down.

"Well Amu gave me some tickets to the Amusement Park. Wanna go?" Sasuke said.

"Amu? My sister?" I asked him.

"Yeah." he said looking at the sun.

Sasuke POV

Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Sasuke!" Amu said behind a door.

"Yeah?" I said wondering what she wanted.

"I have two amusement tickets that Ikuto and I wanted to go to but, he is sick so you want to go?" Amu asked.

"Sure but with who?" I asked.

"My sister of course." she said.

"With Sakura?" I said.

"Yeah!" she said walking away before I answered.

Flashback end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So are you coming or not cause if not I will go and ask someone else." I said getting impatient.

"Wait I will go! Let me go and change first." Sakura said running into the house.

Sakura POV

I ran upstairs and dug in my closest I found a white tank top and matched it with a black cardinal with the sleeves to my elbow and found my grey skinny jeans and matched the outfit with a pair of red high tops. I ran downstairs and saw Sasuke in a navy blue shirt and black jeans on with black converse. He took my hand and led me to his car and opened the passenger door for me and walked to the driver's seat. The ride there was silent and we arrived there 15 minutes later.

"Stay by the gate I will go and buy some food I am hungry." Sasuke said walking away.

"Hey sexy." said a disgusting voice. I turned around and saw three guys who looked like gangsters who were checking me out. I ignored them and turned around again.

"Hey don't be so shy I bet you are wild in bed." one of the guys said grabbing my hand.

"Let go of her." said a growling voice. I turned around and saw Sasuke with a death aura around him.

"What will happen if we don't eh?" another guy said dragging me away but, Sasuke grabbed my arm.

"I really don't feel like hurting you right now so you better leave or death will come to you." Sasuke said again with a death glare, if only looks could kill.

"Fine dude chill we were just borrowing your girlfriend but seeing you here we should be going." another guy said and quickly walked away feeling scared.

"Hn- you okay?" Sasuke said.

"They s-said that w-we were a co-couple." I sputtered out my face all red.

"I know." he said.

"Aren't you supposed to be mad because they are saying that we were a couple when you have a girlfriend already?" I said.

"When did I saw that?" he asked.

"You know, last time when we were at the pub with your friends when they asked you to go somewhere and you told them that you were going to hang out with your girlfriend." I said again.

Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Sasuke! What do you want calling me?" I said pissed.

"Hn" muttered Sasuke.

"God I will waiting outside for you then." I said walking.

"Wait for a moment." said Sasuke.

"Hey teme want to go and to my house later we are having a party." said Naruto. (Yes I used Naruto from the awesome manga.)

"Hn dobe. I will pass this time I need to spend some time with my girlfriend." said Sasuke walking out the door.

End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh that time. God you are so annoying." he said.

"Hey! I just asked you a question and you answer me by calling me annoying." I yelled at him.

"Hn" he said.

"God I shouldn't have said yes" I muttered under my breath.

"Hn" he said again getting my nerves.

"I am not in the mood anymore so I am going back." I said turning around.

"Wait" called out Sasuke.

"What." I said grumpily.

"Fine that time I didn't feel like going so I made up a lie to go home." he said.

"Fine then let's go in." I said.

"K" he muttered.

"I want to go on that ride!" I said pointing at the gigantic water slide.

"Sure" he said.

A while later after 6 rides~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was so fun!" I said laughing. Sasuke was holding my hand and listening to everything I say.

"Anyways I chose seven already so why don't you choose one." I said happily.

"K then let's go inside that one." he said pointing at the Haunted House. I paled at what he chose.

"Don't tell me you are scared" he said with a smug smirk on his lips.

"Why should I be?" I said confidently.

"Then let's go." he said smirking. We walked inside and saw a ghost I was a bit scared my grip tightened, next we ran into a vampire with blood on itself I started to sweated, a man with no head with a knife covered in blood I turned white, and lastly a gigantic black spider sprang out and that was when I screamed.

"Sakura calm down, we are at the end already." Sasuke said comforting me.

"I was scared." I said shivering.

"Its okay." he said smiling warmly key word warmly.

"Shit it is raining lets go under that shed." he said and we made a run for it. I began to shiver I was all wet and began sneezing.

"You okay? God you are all wet." he said and then the most amazing thing happened to me and it was: HE HUGGED ME!

"Here let me warm you up." he said hugging me tightly. A moment passed and I began to feel warm again.

"Thanks Sasuke I am warm now." I whispered softly in his ear.

"Just a bit longer." he said hugging me tightly.

"Ok" I said to him.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"Yeah. I said.

He then let go of me and looked me in the eyes, emerald-green with navy-blue.

"I love you." he said firmly. I gasped I never expected that Sasuke Uchiha was in love with me.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Sakura I have never been more serious in my life." he said firmly looking in my eyes.

"Really?" I said with tearing up.

"Hey I didn't want you to cry if you don't like me it is okay." he said reassuringly.

"I am not rejecting you these are tears of joy because I…. also love you." I said.

Then it happened he kissed me.

H4rmony: Finished this chappie!

Sasuke: So does this mean that Sakura and I am a couple?

Utau: What do you think chicken-ass?

Sasuke: Excuse me?

Naruto: Hey teme don't get so pissed it is true.

Sasuke: Hn dope.

H4rmony: Hey Naruto how did you get here?

Naruto Candy land!

H4rmony: -angry- Did you steal my map from my cabinet?

Naruto: HeHeHe

H4rmony: YOU ARE GOING TO DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!

Naruto: -gulp- SAVE ME!

Sakura: Anyways R&R.

Sasuke: -hugs Sakura- Mine!


	15. Chapter 15

**H4rmony: Hey everyone sorry for the really late update!**

**Utau: KUKAI!**

**Kukai: (runs behind H4rmony) Please don't hurt me please don't hurt me!**

**Utau: I WANT A REMATCH!**

**H4rmony: Okay? What happened?**

**Kukai: I beat Utau in a ramen match again.**

**Utau: And I don't like it!(Pouts)**

**Insert Gasp**

**H4rmony: KAWAI!**

**Amu: Anyways H4rmony doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Inner**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Couples time: Time!**

**Chapter 16~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Utau POV**

I was around the garden in Amu's house and it was huge. It had a pond full of Koi fish of many colours and it had a garden full of flowers of many types my favourite flower is the rose which Amu's garden had a lot of.

"Utauuuuuu!" called a voice."I turned around and saw Kukai running to me.

"What?" I asked.

"I heard that the ramen shop nearby was having a ramen fair want to go?" he asked with a grin.

"Did you just say ramen fair?" I said excitedly.

"Yeah want to go?" he replied.

"Sure let's go what time?" I asked him again.

"Tonight at 5 I will pick you up and get ready to lose!" he said enthusiastically.

"Don't get so cocky soccer boy!" I said smirking.

"Whatever I will pick you up at 5!" he said running towards a pole.

"Pole!" I called out. But I was too late he hit his head and fell on the grass.

"You okay?" I said worriedly. He quickly stood up and stuck two thumbs up to show that he was fine.

"Yep and always have been!" he said and ran towards the house this time. (H4rmony: Without getting hurt! Kukai: Hey! That is mean you know!)

I watched go inside the house and I walked around the garden again and I stopped in front of the cherry blossom tree the flowers petals were starting to fall to the ground again like pink snowflakes falling in the air it was breathtaking. I felt a bit hot and saw that I was blushing. '_Why am I blushing?_ '

**What do you think?**

'_Who are you?'_

**God this always happens, who are you, what are you, and where are you. I am your inner of course!**

'Okay?'

**For your information you are blushing because you are in love!**

'With?'

**Kukai of course.**

'KUKAI ARE YOU KIDDING ME!'

**Last time I checked inners don't lie cause we are voices from your mind so we are always right!**

'I don't like him!'

**You think you don't but the truth is that you actually love him!**

'God go away you are so annoying'

**Fine, fine but you will find out some day that you actually do love him! Inner out!**

**Time skip to 5!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Kukai POV**

Tick tock tick tock riiinnnnnggg! I quickly got up and looked at the time it was 4:30 and I quickly went to get ready I dug in the closet and found a pair of black jeans and green Aéropostal t-shirt and a pair of gray converse and quickly went outside to find Utau. When I went to the garden I saw Utau in a pair of gray skinny jeans, purple t-shirt with black butterflies, a black Channel bag and a pair of purple high tops and her hair in two ponytails.

"Hey Utau!" I called out.

"Hey Kukai." She said turning around.

"Let's walk to the fair it is just 15 minutes away." I said happily.

"K" she replied with a smile.

The walk was full of laughter and it was cute to see her blush and laugh. I admit it I am in love with her but it is hard she might reject me so I don't think I will ever be able to confess. 15 minutes later we finally arrived the fair was crowded with people and it was decorated with different decorations and had different stands placed around the place.

"Kukai I want to go to that one!" she said pointing to the stand with the different kinds of ramen placed on the shelf.

"Okay, okay let's go then" I said laughing at her cuteness.

We entered the stand and sat down.

"Mister I would like the challenge bowl please." She said.

"Actually make that two challenge bowl please." I said to the man.

"You are going down pretty boy." She said. I grinned at that comment and the bowls were placed in front of us. And we immediately started.

**A while later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I win!" I said finishing the bowl of ramen I looked beside me and saw Utau still at half of the bowl. She turned around and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I WANT A REMATCH!" Utau yelled out.

"Fine,fine just don't yell at me again." I said laughing.

"Hey don't laugh at me!"

**After a few more stands~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"God stop winning already I am full!I want to go home!" Utau cried.

"Okay fine then it doesn't seem like you want to go to that." I said pointing at the stand that said 'EAT TWO CHALLENGE BOWLS UNDER 10 MINUTES AND CHOSE A PRIZE!" with a basket full of stuffies beside it.

"But I am hungry anymore!" she said.

"Then I will get it for you." I said.

"Okay!" she said with a cute smile. We walked to the stand and found a seat.

"Mister I would like to try this challenge." I said with a goofy grin. He looked at me and gave me the first bowl and I started eating. 2 minutes later I finished the bowl and went to bowl. The man was staring at me with wide eyes when I told him I was finished. He walked over with the basket and told me to choose two. I called Utau over and she happily chose a stuffed teddy bear and angel. She turned to me with a bright smile and gave me a bear hug.

"Thank you!" she chirped out.

"Attention all people attending the fair we are now having the fireworks performance so please go to the beach near the lake." Called out the speaker.

"Kukai let's go and see!" Utau called out grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the beach.

"Slow down" I said. We arrived at the beach and a spot it was in the back and where nobody could see and the place that had the best view of the fireworks.

**Utau POV**

We had so much fun and I was beginning to fall in love with him. Everything about was just wonderful I am in love.

Kukai POV

I should stop really stop bottling up my feelings I think it is time to say loud and clear to her even if I get rejected at least she knows my feelings.

**Author's POV**

"Utau?" Kukai called out.

"Yes?" Utau replied.

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" Kukai mumbled.

"What?" Utau said.

"I am in love with you will you go out with me?" Kukai said again.

"Are you serious?" Utau said shocked.

"Yes I am I liked you ever since I first saw you." Kukai said.

"I love you too." Utau said to him. Kukai was shocked he never thought that she would actually agree.

"Let's be together forever and ever." He said kissing her. As he kissed her the fireworks sprang out and formed a heart in the air.

**H4rmony: How was it?**

**Eru: (Suddenly pops out) I SENSE LOVE IN THE AIR!**

**Iru: Shut up Eru! (Kick)**

**Eru: WAHHHHHH!**

**Suu: Iru don't be so mean. desu~**

**H4rmony: He he anyways R&R let's get over 100!**


	16. Chapter 16

H4rmony: Hi everyone sorry for the late update. I AM NOT DEAD YET! I have decided to do alternating chapters so that means I will type one chapter of the story and another chapter of the couples story so thanks for your feedback everyone. **Also please tell me the order you want for the couples.** Anyways on with the long chapter!

H4rmony: Also this chapter will have **RomanticaKH1**'s character which is Kara will also be in it to! **Also to ****mystic554**** about your character 'Tear' she will show up in the next chappie!**

"_Amu answering phone"_

"Another person answering the phone."

**Chapter 15 review~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Couple story KUtau review**

**Author's POV**

"Utau?" Kukai called out.

"Yes?" Utau replied.

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" Kukai mumbled.

"What?" Utau said.

"I am in love with you will you go out with me?" Kukai said again.

"Are you serious?" Utau said shocked.

"Yes I am I liked you ever since I first saw you." Kukai said.

"I love you too." Utau said to him. Kukai was shocked he never thought that she would actually agree.

"Let's be together forever and ever." He said kissing her. As he kissed her the fireworks sprang out and formed a heart in the air.

**Chapter 16~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Story time!**

Amu POV

It has been a week since I confessed to Ikuto, and now every time I see him, I start blushing. It was our third last day here at my villa before we have to start shooting the movie and Yukari was in France with her boyfriend Nakaidou.

I walked out to the garden to my favourite spot: which was the cherry blossom tree. I sat down underneath it and began to look out to the sea where the waves were gently swaying, it was so peaceful. I felt something soft landing on my head and I touched my head to feel a cherry blossom petal that has landed on my head.

'It reminded me of him, I haven't seen him for years I wonder how he is doing.' I thought to myself. **(Hint Hint!)**

"_Ring Ring!"_

I heard my phone ring and quickly picked it up, and saw that it was an unknown caller.

"_Hello?"_

"Amu-chan!"

I stopped, I know that voice too well, is it my mother? Oh shit!

"_Umm… who is speaking?"_

"Amu-chan! don't you even remember your own mother's voice?" the voice said again.

"_Uh… Oh hi mom what is it?" _ I said with an uneasy voice.

"Nothing much, just that your dad and I found out that you are at the villa in Tokyo, so we decided to visit you!" she said excitedly.

I gulped, nothing much, NOTHING MUCH, IS THIS WOMAN CRAZY SHE IS COMING BACK HOW IS THAT NOTHING MUCH! Then there would be so many things to do, cleaning, cooking, and so many others. My mom is a perfectionist she wants everything her way, and will be freaked out even if there was just a piece of hair on the floor! But the worst thing is explaining to dad about Ikuto, my dad is worse, every time I bring my friends (includes boys and girls) he will put on this murderous aura that looks like he will kill the guys, which, leaves them running out the door after 10 seconds they come in.

"_Oh… really! I am so excited when are you guys coming back?" _I said sarcastically.

"Tomorrow and don't worry we have a big surprise for you!" she shouted excitedly.

"_Oh… uh then see you tomorrow?" _ I answered back and quickly shut the phone to calm myself.

I got up and quickly ran inside the house and saw everyone sitting around watching TV.

"EVERYONE GET UP AND MOVE YOUR ASSES MOM AND DAD ARE COMING BACK SO WE HAVE **A LOT **OF CLEANING TO DO!" I shouted with a REALLY loud voice.

"You can't be serious right? Auntie and Uncle are coming back?" My cousins said with a scared look on their face.

They were afraid of my dad because of many things such as scaring away their crushes or boyfriends causing them to hate him a bit.

"Mom and Dad are coming back? Yes! I haven't seen them in a long time!" Sakura shouted happily.

Well as you can see Sakura is the only one that is excited most likely because she never brought boys home or had a boyfriend (until now which was Sasuke) and she is never messy always clean Ms. Perfect, but I am fine with it.

"Why do you all act so frightened (excluding Sakura) when your parents/aunty and uncle are coming to visit, shouldn't that be a good thing?" Kairi asked.

"Of course we are not, why will we act frightened?" Rima said sarcastically with a fake smile.

"It's not true, they are lying." Nagihiko suddenly popped up and said.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Rima growled with a death glare on her face. Usually normal people would of ran but Nagihiko is different he just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"I took special lessons to read a person's expression before, so your acting can't fool me." he said smirking again.

"GET OUT OF HERE AND DROP DEAD!" Rima growled with a double scary aura this time. Nagi just smirked again and sat down on the couch. **(H4rmony: That is what my band teacher from school said when she got pissed at the other class making loud noises outside the door when she was teaching us. The other class got so scared and ran somewhere and then she started laughing so hard which started to creep me out. Anyways I will shut up now!)**

"Anyways tell us the truth." Nagi said calmly after sitting down.

"Well, you see my parents are a bit weird (No offence), my dad scares away all the guys who come near us and our mom is a perfectionist who wants everything her way and will grow mad even if there is a piece of hair on the floor." I said sheepishly.

"Ok?" Kairi said.

"Ugh I still remember the time that her dad scared away my science project partner making me fail my science mark." Utau sighed.

"Yaya still remembers when Amu chi's mom threw out Yaya's candies when she went to clean my room!" Yaya shouted.

"And I still remember mom giving me a phone for my room being the neatest in the house, and dad giving me permission to go anywhere I want as long as it is not with guys." Sakura said happily.

"Sakura, I really love you, but stop being always so perfect." Lulu growled.

"Fine, fine you are just jealous." Sakura said playfully.

"No I'm not." Lulu growled.

"Yes you are." Sakura said with a small smirk.

"No I'm not!" Lulu growled a bit louder.

"Yes you are." Sakura said smirking wider.

"NO I'M NOT!" Lulu said this time shouting.

"YES YOU ARE!" Sakura shouted back.

"NO I'M NO-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kara shouted loudly. (RomanticaKH1's character)

"Hey Kara." I said happy that someone made them stop.

"Hey Amu." Kara said back.

Lulu and Sakura glared at each other for a while and finally sat down.

"If this is so important shouldn't we start already we don't have much time left." Sasuke said coolly while holding Sakura in his lap.

"Let's hit the shops then to get the stuff." Kara said bored.

"Did you say shops?" Utau said with a glint in her eye.

I got scared. Never mention the word 'shop' in front of Utau or have fun suffering a day of walking and holding bags cause when you are with Utau shopping she will not stop until she went in all her favourite stores in the mall and I tell you she has a lot.

"Let's go!" Utau shouted happily.

"Ugh I don't feel good so I won't be going." Ikuto said what would happen if he did.

"You will be coming even if I have to drag to the pits of hell." Utau with a death glare.

After a while of feeling a scary aura he finally agreed and went to get ready.

I went upstairs to my room to get ready. I opened the door to my walk-in closet and went to my jeans section I found a pair of grey skinny jeans, a black tank top, navy-blue and white stripped boyfriend cardigan, and a pair of white flip flops. I quickly got changed in them and went to jewellery case to get a pair of black medium sized hoop earrings with a blue spade hanging on them and tied my hair up in a side ponytail with my bangs hanging down on the sides of my head and put on light make-up. I got my black 'Chanel' bag and my black oversized 'Gucci' sunglasses and went downstairs and to see all of them ready.

Utau had her hair tied up in two ponytails and wore a pair of black short-shorts with silver suspenders hanging loosely at the back and black and red striped shoulder-off shirt with a red rose in the middle with a pair small dangly earrings, oversized purple 'Chanel' sunglasses, red 'Michael Kors' bag, and a pair a white high-heel boots that go below the knee.

Yaya was wearing her hair down with a thin red headband, a jean mini-skirt, with a pink tank top with a white button up shirt with the buttons unbuttoned and with the sleeves folded neatly to her elbows. She had a blue duffle bag and pair of black flats.

Lulu wore her hair down, and wore a green and blue plaid button up shirt with the sleeves folded up to her elbows, a pair of jeans that were up to her knee. She had on a red heart necklace, white 'Coach' bag, and a pair of red high-heel sandals.

Rima wore her hair down like usual and with a thin black ribbon headband, a yellow summer dress that was up to knees and a white cardigan. She had a white 'Juicy Couture' bag and a pair of pink flats with a black ribbon on each.

Kara wore her hair in a half-ponytail with her bangs framing her face, with a grey V-neck t-shirt with a black belt around her waist, jean short-shorts, and plaid fedora hat. She had a pair of thin gold-framed sunglasses, locket necklace that went to her chest, purple 'Louis Vuitton' bag, and a pair of sliver sandals.

Ikuto wore a navy-blue t-shirt and black jeans. He had a pair of grey 'Converse', black sunglasses, and his silver cross necklace.

Kukai wore a dark green 'Aéropostal' jacket, a pair of grey jeans with a chain hanging out, and a pair of black 'Converse'.

Kairi wore a dark green and light green plaid button up shirt, a pair of black jeans, and grey flip flops.

Tadase had on a light blue 'Polo' t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of brown sandals.

Nagi wore a grey semi-formal vest with a red and blue plaid button-up shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows, a pair of black jeans, black fedora hat, and a pair of white 'Converse'.

We each got in our cars Utau&Kukai&Rima&Nagi, Tadase&Lulu&Kairi&Yaya&Kara, and Ikuto and I.

We quickly got in our cars and started to head for Tokyo mall. We won't get chased by fans or the paparazzi here cause it is only for stars and you need a pass to go in which we all have except for Kara but it is okay since she is with us.

The ride there was silent until Ikuto broke it.

"Amu, are you avoiding me these days?" he asked.

"N-no." I stuttered out. He gave me look that said 'Really?' curse my goddamn stuttering.

"Fine." I said muttered blushing.

"Why?" he asked with smirk knowing why.

"Hey what is that for!" I whined blushing more.

"Don't get off topic here and answer me!" he said teasingly.

"Fine, I get nervous a bit when I am with you." I whispered shyly blushing.

"Because of?" he asked with that sexy-wait let me rephrase that **annoying** smirk of his.

"Because of-"

"My sexiness?" he said smirking

"Y-YO-YOU WISH!" I shouted blushing rapidly.

"Did you just stutter?" he said with a wide smirk.

"N-no!" I shouted again.

"Yes!" Ikuto said.

"No!" I shouted.

"Yes!" he said again.

"No!" I shouted again.

"Yes times a million!" he shouted while driving.

"No times a million and one ha!" I said and started to laugh. The light turned red.

"Yes times a number that is always bigger than the number that you say!" he shouted laughing and started to tickle me well the light is still red. I started to laugh until my sides started to hurt.

"Fine, I give up1" I said still laughing when he finally stopped.

"Ha I win! You avoided me because of my sexiness" he said putting his hands up in the air like a child. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine whatever; keep your eyes on the road!" I said slapping him lightly on the head.

"Hey that hurt you know!" he said still laughing.

"It was supposed to be." I giggled back.

A minute later we finally arrived at the mall and saw Utau and the group waiting for I started to walk towards them but, got grabbed by the wrist suddenly I felt soft lips touch mine and found out that Ikuto was kissing. 10 seconds later he let go and smirked at my blushing face.

"That was your punishment for avoiding me." he said with a smirk.

He held my hand and we walked towards the gang and they quickly spotted us.

"Ok so these are the teams. A Group: Lulu, Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi will go get the food and cleaning supplies. B Group: Rima, Nagi, and Kara go get the tableware, vases, and carpets. C Group: Kukai, Amu, Ikuto, and I will go get the decorations. We will meet back in 5 hours." Utau said.

As you can see my mom likes **everything **to be in her way or she will start fussing about it and that is why we are here.

"Disperse!" Utau said and we quickly went to the shops that we were supposed to go and started looking around.

**Group A: Lulu, Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi~ (Lulu POV)**

"You guys let's go we need to hurry." I said shouting to Yaya and Kairi. Tadase smiled his prince smile at me and reached for my hand and we ran in the first supermarket we saw which was 'Superstore'. (Real store in Canada)

We first walked to the cleaning aisle and spilt up to find the supplies we needed: glass cleaner, dishwasher, and etc. After finding ALL the supplies which filled our shopping cart we went to get another one and went to the fruit and vegetable aisle.

"Ok, tomatoes, oranges, cucumbers, apples, strawberries, bananas…" I said to myself. Awhile later we got everything and went to the Dairy section. I looked at the shopping that Amu wrote in her neat handwriting.

Shopping list

**Cleaning Section**

-all supplies

**Fruit and Veggies**

-tomatoes

-potatoes

-celery

-carrots

-lettuce

-cucumber

-apples

-oranges

-strawberries

-bananas

-peaches

-mango

-watermelon

(And Etc.

**Dairy Section**

-2% skim milk

-chocolate, vanilla, strawberry ice cream

-whip cream

**Meat Section**

-Pork

-Beef

-Chicken

-Turkey

-Ham

**Wheat Section**

-Rice

-bread

**Others**

-cookies

-Nutella (lol)

-Jam

-Eggs

-Ramen

(Whatever you want to eat)

End of this chapter

**H4rmony: Done how was it for my comeback? Good, bad, so-so, excellent tell me! Also if you like my couple story on SasuSaku please read my story called 'From Hate to Love' in the Naruto category based on the couple SasuSaku and it is totally different from the story Naruto.**

**Here is the Summary:**

_Sakura was a poor girl and always wondered what it was like to be rich. What happens when suddenly one day she is told that she is actually the granddaughter for the richest man of Asia._


	17. Chapter 17

Dear readers,

I know that I haven't updated in a long while, well this story will be on a small hiatus for maybe a month. Exams and nationals are coming up over here and I have been studying like a mad woman but I promise when I get back I will improve my writing skills and make sure that this story will be enjoyed more so I wish you guys will keep on supporting me and when I am done with my studies I promise that I will write as much as I can. Thanks for all your support promise to be back in a month!

Forever here,

H4rmony


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry everyone! I know it has been a long time since I have last updated because of my hiatus, but I am up and going with ideals, I am so sorry for not updating for a long time! (Feel so irresponsible...)** Last of all, I am going to skip couple time for next chapter and it will be ****Nagi and Rima****. **Please enjoy the long awaited next chapter.

**-Review from last chapter!-**

Group A: Lulu, Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi~ (Lulu POV)

"You guys let's go we need to hurry." I said shouting to Yaya and Kairi. Tadase smiled his prince smile at me and reached for my hand and we ran in the first supermarket we saw which was 'Superstore'. (Real store in Canada)

We first walked to the cleaning aisle and spilt up to find the supplies we needed: glass cleaner, dishwasher, and etc. After finding ALL the supplies which filled our shopping cart we went to get another one and went to the fruit and vegetable aisle.

"Ok, tomatoes, oranges, cucumbers, apples, strawberries, bananas." I said to myself. A while later we got everything and went to the Dairy section. I looked at the shopping list that Amu wrote in her neat handwriting.

(Skipping list cuz it is too long)

**-Chapter 17-  
**

(Time skip to when shopping is all done, sorry don't feel like explaining. SORRY!)

**Normal POV**

The gang was all sitting down at the food court eating their lunches all hot and sweaty from all the running and shopping they have done just for one visit from their mother/aunty.

"Hey guys, where is Tadase and Lulu?" Amu asked.

"Don't really know, Tadase said that they were going to continue shopping." Rima said as she took off her sunglasses.

"Amu what time is it?" Yaya asked with a tired voice.

"2:32" Amu replied as she stared at Ikuto's sleeping face.

"Don't stare too long, take a picture to make the moment last longer." he said suddenly opening one of his eyes.

"Shut up you perverted neko." Amu said blushing ten shades of red.

"LET'S CONTINUE SHOPPING THEN!" Utau suddenly shouted out causing some people to stare at us.

"Shut up Utau, everyone would know that it is us!" Amu quietly yelled.

Suddenly screams were heard around the shopping mall and it suddenly became crowded around their table.

"Too late!" Utau replied back.

"What are you waiting for, RUN!" Kukai said shouting trying to run away from his crazy fans. (Forgot to say this earlier, but they are all famous)

They all got up and started to run away as fast as they can away from their crazy fans that were chasing them like mad. Ikuto with Amu, Kairi with Yaya, Rima with Nagi, Utau with Kukai.

**With Kairi and Yaya**

"Yaya-san, quickly run in here!" Kairi said panting as he pulled her inside a store.

"No."Yaya answered back after being dragged inside the store.

Kairi quickly turned around and saw Yaya sitting on the floor with her hands crossed on her chest.

"Come on we will be caught." Kairi said trying to lift her up.

"No! Not until you call Yaya, Yaya not Yaya-san." said Yaya pouting.

"Yaya-san please not now we are in a bad situation right now." Kairi said pushing up his glasses.

"We already have been dating for 3 months already and you always call Yaya, Yaya-san, it makes me feel that we have no relationship at all!" Yaya said getting a bit sad.

Kairi stared at her for a while before looking away.

"I sorry but, please we can talk about this situation later." Kairi said softly after the short period of silence he made.

"No! It is always like this, Yaya-san, Yaya-san, Yaya can't do this anymore! Do you even love me?" Yaya said shouting.

Kairi stared at her, and looked down at his shoes without making any noise or sound at her.

"So it is like this, okay Yaya understands." Yaya said wiping the tears that were coming out. She looked at Kairi again who was still looking away.

She stared and stared hoping to hear him say something, but after a long while no answer was heard. So she started walking out of the store until suddenly she felt lips smash on hers while being pulled in a tight embrace. She gasped when she saw who it was, and she started to kiss back by putting her arms around Kairi's neck. The kiss lasted for a total of **6** seconds and it was finally stopped when Kairi pulled away gazing in her eyes.

"Don't ever say that I don't love you, cause I do Ya-ya." Kairi said with a glint in his glasses. (Ok so I made everyone out of character so sorry)

Yaya started blushing like crazy when he suddenly smiled.

"AHHHH! Hey EVERYONE LOOK IT IS YAYA-SAMA AND KAIRI-KUN!"someone suddenly screamed.

"Well anyways I think we should start finding the others." Kairi said taking hold of her hand.

**With Rima and Nagi**

"Rima come on hurry up!" Nagi said dragging Rima as they were running away from their crazy fans.

"Wait up you idiot, you are running too fast! I can't catch up!" Rima said back while panting.

Nagi looked behind him and saw Rima trying keep up to his speed and suddenly stopped, Rima not noticing collided into his back and quickly Nagi caught her in his arms

"Itai. Why did you suddenly stop? Come on, they will catch up with us." Rima exclaimed.

Suddenly Rima felt like she was being lifted in the air she looked down and saw Nagi carrying her on his back.

"Put me down this instance!"Rima shouted as her cheeks started to puff up.

"Fans are catching up, so not a chance, I am too young to die, but your choice about yours."Nagi said with a grin.

"Shut up you baka!" Rima said blushing red, as Nagi ran inside a small store without anyone noticing.

"Well outing that thought aside, let's go find the others." Nagi said.

**With Kukai and Utau**

"Utau, lets run." Kukai said quickly as he held Utau's hand and started to run.

"Wait, slow down." Utau said as she blushed when she felt his hand touch hers.

They started to run to find a hiding spot, but was met with more crazy and obsessed fans until they cornered in the middle. One fan was trying to hug Utau but instead broke the necklace that she was wearing without noticing. Utau and Kukai kept on trying to push through the crowd of fans, until Utau found out that she lost her necklace.

"No, my necklace from Kukai!" Utau whispered as dropped on her hands and knees to find it.

"Utau, what are you doing? Are you hurt?" Kukai asked worriedly.

Utau still looking for her necklace ignored him and kept on trying to look for it, thinking that she can't tell Kukai or he will get mad. She suddenly felt herself being pulled up and taken away from the ground.

"Wait, what are you doing I have to go back there." Utau said trying to get out of his grasp.

"Yeah to be stomped by fans?" Kukai said with sarcasm.

"No!" Utau replied.

"Then what." Kukai said running away from their crazy fans.

"I-I-I lost the necklace that you gave me and I can't find it." said Utau finally struggling out of his grasp and trying to run back to the spot she lost her necklace. Fans seeing the famous actor running immediately went to chase after Utau. Kukai, having a slow reaction, quickly chased after Utau getting there before the fans and quickly got Utau and ran to the nearest corner.

"Wait, what are you doing? I need to find the nec-" Utau was met with a pair of soft lips kissing her own.

"I don't care about that necklace, because I can always get another one, but if I lost you... I can't get another you." Kukai said, staring into Utau's eyes.

"I-It isn't like I am actually going to die." Utau said with a small pout.

"Shhh, it is okay now, anyways we better go find the others." Kukai said with a grin as the couple started to run away from their crazy fans.

**With Amu and Ikuto**

Amu started to run away first with her shopping bags in her hands and heck they were heavy, stupid Utau for buying so much, until she felt herself being lift into the air. She looked to see Ikuto princess carrying her while holding all the shopping bags.

"BAKA-HENTAI PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT." screamed out Amu blushing madly.

"No can do Strawberry." replied Ikuto with a smirk.

"PUT ME DOWN, THIS INSTANT YOU PEVERTED NEKO!" screamed out Amu again as she started kicking her legs and suddenly she felt her butt onto the surface of the hard marble floor of the mall.

"IKUTO!" she screamed as she got up.

"What? You told me to put you down" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah put down, not throw, do you know the difference?" she said with a huff.

"THEY ARE THERE!" screamed some random fan.

"Shit we better start running." muttered out Ikuto as he started to gather up the shopping bags and picking up Amu bridal style again and running off.

"Hey I thought I told you to put me do-Oww." said Amu as she pushed Ikuto a bit to let her get off, but was to be pulled down by a fan.

"Are you okay?" asked Ikuto worriedly as he quickly scooped her up again and began to run.

"Put me down now." said Amu.

"You want to get stomped by our fans then?" he said back with an angry tone.

Amu surprised from the tone of his voice quieted down and stared at him face while he was looking forward. They quickly found a small janitor's closest that was unlocked and went inside without letting any of their fans see them; Ikuto settled her down on a stool, dropped the shopping bags on the floor and fell on the floor panting.

"Sorry.." Amu said in a soft whisper as she kneeled down beside him.

"About what?" Ikuto said.

"You know, what happened earlier." Amu said looking down at her feet.

"Oh, that, it is alright, it isn't your fault, sorry I overreacted a bit, I just didn't want you to get hurt." Ikuto said as he hugged Amu in an embrace.

"I am sorry, and thank you." Amu whispered softly, hugging him back with a smile. =)

"It's okay, just don't get hurt again okay?" Ikuto said looking down at her, with a smile, A Smile, not a smirk.

"Okay, I promise." Amu said looking up at Ikuto.

Golden Orbs met Cobalt blue. They stared at each other for a while until Ikuto broke their distance and kissed on the lips. Amu, having a slow reaction, widened her eyes at the sudden movement, slowly relaxed and started to kiss back. They pulled back.

"I love you." Ikuto said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Baka-Neko." Amu said, looking away with a blush on her face.

"I am your Baka-Neko." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Mine, and only mine." Amu said with a smile.

**H4rmony: **WELL ANYWAYS THAT WAS A REALLLY SHORT CHAPPIE AND FINALLY I AM BACK!. So SORRRY! Well the next chappie will updated in about 2-3 weeks since I got my IDEALS back again so REVIEW TO MAKE MY DAY!


	19. Chapter 19

H4rmony: Hi Everyone.. This is not a chapter but instead a message of what is going to happen to my stories. So as you guys can see, it has been years since I have last updated my stories, and as these years past I have grown up and I have become more mature in my mind and in my writing skills. I recently read over both of my stories and… I laughed (like really hard), the grammar mistakes, the punctuation, the plot, and everything else... was pretty horrible. So in conclusion... I am stopping both of my stories. I apologize for not doing anything for so long and suddenly stopping both of my stories, but I will come back with stories with a better plot, grammar, and everything else. My mind has matured and my life has become busier and busier. I am extremely sorry for all of this, and I am sincerely grateful for all of the people who have favourited, followed, and reviewed both of my stories (Also, if anyone is up for taking one my stories. Please message me). So here I will once again apologize for stopping my stories and bow to all of you and say thank you for everything. However, this will not be the last time you hear from me as I WILL write more and more stories. (I am currently in process of one);)

Thank you very much everyone!

Love,

H4rmony


End file.
